Aquel verano
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: El verano es una época muy esperada por los estudiantes. Es el tiempo en que los jóvenes regresan a sus hogares, a sus familias. El verano es tiempo de amores, tiempo de disfrutar, tiempo de vivir…
1. Chapter 1

**Aquel verano**

**Capitulo 1**

**Conociendo Egham**

El verano es una época muy esperada por los estudiantes. Es el tiempo en que los jóvenes regresan a sus hogares, a sus familias.  
El verano es tiempo de amores, tiempo de disfrutar, tiempo de vivir…

El día abría sus ojos a la mañana, No así el joven de cabello negro que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama de su habitación. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por fin el verano había llegado y lo pasaría en Egham, en casa de sus padres.

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con unos enormes orbes violeta observándolo. Sonrió Maliciosamente y colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de la fina figura que se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

- mmhhmm. Otra vez ese sueño.- Dijo en voz alta mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿Estas diciendo que a menudo sueñas con tu vecina sobre tu cama? Que perverso eres, Darien Shields.- Respondió la chica que estaba bastante divertida.

- ¡por dios, Rei!- Se sobresaltó el joven sentándose sobre la cama y empujando a la chica hacia un lado de la cama.- ¿no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta?

- Si... ¿pero por qué habría de hacerlo? Tengo toda la vida entrando por la ventana.- Contestó ella riendo a carcajadas mientras se tumbaba al lado del chico a su lado.

- Estas loca...-Gruñó él.

- Lo se...-Aceptó la chica.- Darien...Por cierto...

- ¿si?

- ¿Siempre amaneces así de "animado"?- Se burla la chica mientras señala el gran bulto entre las piernas del muchacho a su lado.

- ¡Rei!.- La regaña él.

- Ya, hombre...no soy una niña. Conozco una erección.- Explica la chica enredándose en las cobijas de la cama de Darien y poniéndose cómoda.

- Justo por eso...Porque ya no eres una niña no está bien que entres a la habitación de un chico.- Explica con voz tierna el hombre de ojos azules mientras alborota el cabello de la chica a su lado.

- ¿me estás diciendo que ya no quieres que te visite?- Pregunta con un puchero la bella muchacha.

- Claro que no...-Darien respira profundo y niega con la cabeza.- olvídalo... ¿cuándo llegaste de París?

- Esta mañana... Apenas voy llegando.- explica Rei.- ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo llegaste de Oxford?

- Hace un par de días.- confiesa el de ojos azules.- ¿no te lo dijo Andrew?

- No...Andrew seguro anda conquistando jovencitas. Pero que ni crea mi hermano que podrá meter a cualquier chica a casa.- Amenaza Rei.

- Rei...Por favor, deja a tu hermano elegir a sus novias-Aconseja el alto.

- Claro que lo dejo elegir.- Hace ella una rabieta- Aunque una cosa es que las elija y otra que yo lo deje escogerme cuñadas feas y tontas...

- ¿Lo dices por esa chica rubia de coletas?- Evoca divertido el de ojos azules mientras se recuesta en la cama para quedar de frente a su amiga.

- Claro que lo digo por ella...-Acepta Rei.

- Fuiste muy cruel con ella.- Se burla Darien.

- ¿acaso es mi culpa que creyera que en Inglaterra como manejamos del lado opuesto a Norteamérica las velocidades también eran opuestas?- Se ríe la de ojos violeta evocando el choque de su fugaz cuñada.

- Y claro tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso. ¿Verdad?- Inquiere Darien.

- ¿me crees capaz?- Finge dulzura la chica.

- Eres un demonio con rostro de ángel, Rei...-explica el de ojos azules.

- así que un demonio...-se ofende Rei mientras se vuelve a colocar a horcajadas sobre su amigo de la infancia.

- En toda la extensión de la palabra.- Acusa él mientras tumba sobre la cama a la muchacha y se coloca sobre ella clavando su mirada zafiro en la amatista de ella. Su corazón empieza a latir aceleradamente y ambos muchachos quedan en total silencio por un tiempo no definido.

- Darien...vine por tu ropa sucia.- Se escucha la voz de la madre del joven que abre la puerta consiguiendo la distracción del joven. Cosa que ella aprovecha para lanzar un almohadazo en la cabeza del alto -¡Rei, Hija. Que gusto verte!

- Hola Señora Shields.- Salta la muchacha de la cama corriendo a abrazar a la guapa mujer de cabello turquesa y ojos celeste.- Me voy unos meses y luce más hermosa cada vez... ¡tiene que pasarme el secreto!

- Linda. No es secreto. Se llama botox, tu madre y yo lo amamos pero tú no lo necesitas... ¡mírate! Eres toda una mujer.- Alaba la señora Shields a la jovencita.-¿Verdad, hijo?

- Si claro.- Responde de mala gana el chico de ojos azules mirando hacia otro lado y sobando su cabeza aun resentida por tremendo golpe.

- Ignóralo, nena. Mi hijo es bastante introvertido.

- Lo sé.- Acepta la chica. -Desde niños ha sido así.

- Y ahora que tú partiste a París, Darien es un verdadero sociópata. Apenas y lo soporta tu hermano, y eso porque Andrew es un pan de dios.

- Si...Siempre ha sido así de extraño y...

- Bien. Bien. ¿Quieren dejar de ponerse a complotear en mi contra y dejarme dormir?- Exige el joven mientras se envuelve en las cobijas.

- Si no te durmieras hasta tarde escribiendo tus poemas...-Reclama la madre del joven.

- Tal vez no sea exactamente escribiendo poemas como Darien se desvela. Señora Shields.- Se burla la chica de ojos violeta ganando una buena carcajada en Gea Shields

- Ustedes dos salgan de mi habitación y déjenme dormir.- exige el alto joven dando la espalda a ambas mujeres.

- Ven, nena. -Invita Gea a la joven.- Te invito un café en lo que el ogro de mi hijo termina de dormir.

- No cambia...Se pone de mal humor si lo despiertan...-evoca la chica.

- Si. Eso lo heredó de su padre.-confiesa la mujer.- Anda, vamos a la cocina. Quiero que me hables de los chicos franceses, de tus citas, ¿hay algún muchacho atractivo con el que salgas? ¿Alguno con el que hayas tenido sexo?

- Vamos por el café...tengo muuucho que contarle...

- ¡¿sexo?!

El chico de ojos azules se levantó de golpe. Algo en su interior se había encendido al escuchar esa palabra "sexo". Rei... Su pequeña amiga, esa niña con la que jugaba desde hacía quince años, esa que era su cómplice de travesuras ¿teniendo sexo? De pronto ya no sintió más ganas de seguir durmiendo...

-000-

En una hermosa casa blanca, Situada justo frente a la de la de la familia Shields se encontraba un rubio muchacho muy bien parecido de ojos azules buscando en el refrigerador de su casa algo dulce que comer.

- Andrew Hansford. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Se escucha una voz femenina regañándolo a sus espaldas.

- ¡mamá! Me asustaste.- Levanta la cabeza el alto rubio ganándose con esto un golpe de la nevera al encontrarse con una guapa mujer de edad madura y hermosa y larga cabellera negra, con evidentes rasgos asiáticos.

- Andrew...Seguro pretendías extraer algo de helado de la nevera. ¿Verdad?.- deduce la bella mujer mientras acaricia la cabellera del muchacho.

- Es que tengo hambre. Eso de levantarme tan temprano para ir por Rei al aeropuerto no fue tan buena idea. Muero de hambre.- Explica el muchacho.

- Te prepararé algo, mejor.- Informa la bella mujer de profundos ojos negros.

- Gracias, mamá.- Sonríe el rubio mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la barra desayunadora.- Por cierto. ¿Has visto a Rei? Pase a su habitación a buscarla para desayunar y no estaba ahí.

- Seguro debe estar con los Shields. Sabes que esa niña se la vive haciendo pasar al pobre de Darien malos ratos.- Se burla la señora Hansford mientras prepara el desayuno.

- jajaja. Eso es cierto. Mamá, A veces creo que Darien es más amigo de Rei que mío. Y eso que nosotros somos amigos desde siempre.-Confiesa el chico.

- No te enceles tanto, Hermanito.-Se escucha la voz de una muchacha de ojos violeta que aparece en la puerta de la cocina.

- Rei, Hija.- La saluda su madre corriendo a abrazarla efusivamente. -¿dónde estabas?

- Oka San, estaba en casa de los Shields.- cuenta Rei.- Fui a saludar a Darien.

- Y vas a visitarlo antes de siquiera saludar a tu madre que no te ve desde navidad.- Se queja la señora Hansford.

- Mamá, No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de sorprender a Darien. Si tardaba cinco minutos más en visitarlo, seguro tu habrías ido corriendo a contarle a Gea.- Recrimina la muchacha.

- me estás diciendo chismosa.- finge ofenderse la madre.

- Claro que no...Solo bastante comunicativa, y si no lo sabía por ti, lo habría sabido por el boquiflojo de Andrew.- Explica Rei.

- Ey. ¡Ahora yo soy el chismoso!- se cruza de brazos el alto joven de ojos azules.

- Definitivamente si.- concluyen ambas mujeres de cabello negro.

- Parece que tenemos reunión familiar.- Interrumpe una voz masculina que pertenece al jefe de familia, el alto y rubio señor Hansford.

- ¡Otou San!.- Corre emocionada la delgada chica a abrazar a su padre y besarlo efusivamente.

- Hola princesa. ¿a qué hora llegaste?.- Cuestiona el rubio hombre

- Justo hace unos instantes. Andrew fue por mi.- Explica ella.

- ¿y por qué no nos dijiste nada, Andrew?.- Regaña el señor Hansford.

- Rei quería sorprenderlos, y saben que mi hermanita es bastante e terca..- Justifica el rubio.

- En eso tienes mucha razón, Hijo. Tu hermana es la terca de la familia.- Explica el señor Hansford.

- Bueno. Vamos a comer algo.- Invita la mujer de ojos y cabello negro- Deben estar hambrientos, ¿verdad?

- Yo sí, mamá. ¡Muero de hambre!.- se queja el joven Andrew.

- Es que...Yo quería ir al pueblo.- Explica la joven.

- Ahh no. Señorita. Primero Prefieres visitar a los Shields que saludar a tu madre y después rechazas mi comida. Eso no es correcto.- Se queja la madre de los chicos.

- Querida. Deja que nuestra nena disfrute sus vacaciones.- Solicita conciliatorio el señor Hansford. - Anda Rei, vayan al pueblo, Nos vemos para comer.

- Gracias Otou San.- Se abraza emocionada la joven a su padre, besando su mejilla y tirando del brazo de su hermano.- Vamos Andrew, ¡apresúrate!

- ¡Pero a Andrew nadie le pregunta si quiere ser chofer de la nena consentida!- Se queja el Rubio mientras muy a su pesar sale de la casa.

- En algo tiene Razón Andrew.- Comenta Risa mientras sirve pan tostado y algo de café al Señor Hansford.- Conscientes mucho a Rei.

- Vamos, querida. Andrew se queja pero está encantado de tener a su hermanita en casa.- Comenta cariñoso el alto señor Hansford.

- Si...Andrew la quiere como si fuera su hermana de verdad.- responde melancólica la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

- Es su hermana de verdad.- Afirma el hombre de ojos azules.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.-Insiste la señora Hansford.

- Que Rei no lleve mi sangre no significa que no sea una Hansford- Responde con ternura él.

- Por eso me enamoré de ti...

Son las palabras que salen de los labios de Risa Hansford. Si, Era cierto. Rei No era Hija de Arthur Hansford, y Andrew tampoco era hijo de la bella asiática, pero desde el momento en que esos Rubios entraron en sus vidas hace más de trece años se volvieron una sola familia.

-000-

En el centro del pueblo de Egham, una chica de ojos violeta se encontraba sentada en una nevería, de pronto un alto joven rubio de ojos azules se acerca entregándole una malteada de frutas del bosque.

- Bien. Servida, Princesa.- Comenta el muchacho mientras se sienta en la mesa con ella, y empieza a devorar una hamburguesa con doble queso.

- Gracias, Hermanito. Eres el mejor hermano de todo el universo.

- Soy tu único hermano.- bufa el rubio con la boca llena de los trozos de su hamburguesa.

- Si lo quieres ver así...-Acepta la chica mientras disfruta su malteada.- Mmmhhmm Extrañaba tanto esto.

- No creo que sea buena idea que sea lo único que comas.- Regaña el chico.- Te veo muy delgada, Rei. ¿No comes bien en París?

- Claro que sí. ¿Recuerdas a Mako, La chica con la que comparto departamento? -Evoca la joven.

- Si. Me has hablado mucho de ella.- Reconoce el chico.

- Pues debes recordar que estudia en Le Cordon Bleu. Es una gran Chef y me hace comer todas sus creaciones. Terminaré rodando si las cosas siguen así- Bromea la jovencita con rasgos asiáticos.

- Debes estar loca.-Se ríe Andrew.

- ¿Qué tal Oxford?.- Cuestiona la chica.

- Oxford es genial. Aunque las inglesas no son exactamente mis favoritas. -Comenta el rubio.

- Aun así. Seguro Darien y tú se la han pasado este año conquistando jovencitas. ¿Verdad?- Reta la chica.

- Pues...Algo hay de eso, hermanita.- Comenta el Rubio riendo divertido.

- ¿Te sigue funcionando fingirte extranjero con las de nuevo ingreso?- Pregunta Rei.

- Si. Siempre hay chicas incautas por Oxford y este rubio no se hace del rogar.- Comenta el muchacho frotándose las manos.

- Vaya como se han de divertir Darien y tú en el campus.- Concluye la de ojos violeta.

- Pues creo que me divierto más yo que ese tonto. No sé qué le pasa, Seguido tengo que presentarle chicas. Es demasiado tímido.- Se queja el Rubio.

- ¿Sigues "heredándole" tus conquistas?- Comenta la muchacha.

- Si. Pero soy buen amigo. Solo le heredo las que son soportables.- asegura él.

- Y de las que quieres librarte...-Completa Rei.

- Pues si...De hecho si.- Ríe escandalosamente el rubio de ojos azules.- Apresúrate a terminar tu malteada. Darien y yo tenemos planes.

- ¿Puedo ir?- Se anima la chica.

- No. No puedes ir. Son cosas de hombres- Asegura el Rubio.

- Pues ya que...- Se queja cruzándose de brazos la chica de ojos violeta y haciendo un puchero.

- Pero prometo que mañana haré lo que la princesa quiera- Promete el cariñoso hermano.

- ¡perfecto!

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de disfrutar su desayuno y regresaron a casa. Durante el camino, Rei siguió interrogando a su hermano mayor sobre sus conquistas, sus clases y sus planes ahora que egresara de la carrera de Finanzas. Como era de esperarse, Andrew no tenía idea de lo que haría ahora que saliera de la escuela.

Al llegar a casa, Rei entró en la residencia mientras el rubio se apresuraba a ir a visitar a su amigo de la infancia.

La chica de ojos violeta entró a casa. Escuchó voces en la sala, por lo que caminó hacia ella para enterarse de quién se trataba. Sus padres se encontraban charlando emocionados con alguien que no logró ver bien, por lo que se acercó más.

- Rei, Princesa- La llamó Arthur Hansford.-Tenemos visita.

- ¡Mira quién está aquí!- Grita emocionada Risa Hansford mostrándole a una jovencita de alta estatura, Hermosos ojos verdes y un brillante cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta.

- ¡Mon Ami!- La abrazó efusiva la alta joven.

- ¡Mako!- Se alegró Rei mientras miró a sus padres.- Mamá, papá, ella es Makoto. Mi compañera de departamento.

- Si, Rei. Ya la hemos conocido. Llegó en cuanto Andrew y tú se fueron al pueblo. Hemos charlado por horas. Afortunadamente hablamos muy bien el francés.- Explica la madre de la chica.

- Claro. Hasta que obtenemos algo bueno de las compras de tu madre en Francia.- Agrega el señor Hansford.

- Arthur, Eres un exagerado. -Lo regaña su esposa- Anda Rei. Vayan a charlar. Seguro tienen cientos de cosas de qué hablar. Llévala a instalarse, charlaremos después.

- Gracias Oka San.- Contesta Rei- Suives- Moi, Makoto.

- Oui, Oui- Responde alegre la castaña mientras ambas chicas suben las escaleras de prisa, cargando un par de maletas de la recién llegada. Al estar por fin a solas. Ambas jovencitas se abrazaron felices y después de celebrar el volver a verse, comenzaron a charlar en francés.

- Mako. Que gusto que decidieras venir. Creí que pasarías tus vacaciones en París como habías dicho.

- ¿y quedarme sin mi mejor amiga durante el verano? ¡Olvídalo! Además. Me has hablado tanto de Egham que tenía que conocerlo. Es un lindo lugar- Explica la chica de cabello castaño mientras se tumba en la cama de su amiga.

- Pues por mí, encantada. Te prometo que te enseñaré mi Amado Egham, Iremos a Londres... Haremos mil cosas, Mako- chan- Promete Rei.

- Perfecto- Acepta la francesa- Rei...

- ¿sí?- Responde la chica de ojos violeta mientras también se deja caer pesadamente en su cama, al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Y hay muchachos guapos en Egham?- Cuestiona Sonriente la francesa

- ¿Muchachos guapos? mmhhmm- Analiza la de ojos violeta.- Pues no tengo muchos amigos en Egham , te lo había dicho. Pero de vez en cuando vienen turistas o en Londres también...La verdad, Fuera de Andrew y Darien no socializo mucho.

- Ya veo- Responde la castaña mientras encuentra unos mira lejos en el buró de su amiga- Ahhh, Voyeur... ¿qué espías con esto, amiga?

- Nada...Los tengo desde pequeña. Solía espiar a Darien y a Andrew cuando querían hacer cosas de chicos y me excluían- Explica la pelinegra cuando la castaña se para sobre la cama que está contigua a una ventana donde se asoma para analizar el paisaje.

- Claro, Darien tu vecino y Andrew tu hermano. ¿Verdad?- Explica la de ojos verdes.

- Así es...Te he hablado mil cosas de ellos- Recuerda la bella Rei.

- mmhhmmm. Vaya que tu vecino es guapo- Comenta la castaña mientras clava sus ojos en la casa contigua.- Es muy alto...

- Si...así es- Acepta la de ojos violeta mientras comienza a hojear una revista con desinterés.

- Y esos ojos azules...¡qué sexy!- Se emociona la castaña.

- si. Tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos- Acepta Rei con un tono algo molesto.

- ¡y Rubio! cómo me gustan los Ingleses- Se saborea la alta chica.

- ¿Rubio? Darien no es Rubio- Se levanta Rei de la cama quitándole los miralejos a su amiga y observando hacia el patio de los Shields donde se encuentran Andrew y Darien charlando.- ¡Mako- chan! él no es Darien, Es Andrew. Mi hermano.

- ¿tu hermano? - Se sorprende la de ojos verdes mientras lleva una mano a su cabeza.- Pero ¿cómo? Yo creí que pelo negro era tu hermano.

- No. Ese es Darien, Mi vecino. No te preocupes, te voy a enseñar fotos de todos. Ven.

La chica de cabello negro atrajo a su amiga hacia donde tenía todos sus albums familiares, de donde pasó el resto de la tarde mostrando las fotos a su amiga y contándole las historias y aventuras de cada una de las imágenes. Por la tarde, Risa Hansford les llevó a las muchachas algunos bocadillos y limonada.

Habían pasado tan solo unos días desde que dejaron de versa ya que Makoto tuvo que ir a visitar a sus abuelos paternos a Tokio. Aun así, charlaron como si no se hubieran visto en meses.

-000-

La noche había caído sobre Egham. Un elegante auto color negro se estacionó silenciosamente a las afueras de casa Hansford. El auto contaba con un notable golpe al frente, era obvio que el golpe era Reciente.

- Rubio. Hemos llegado- Golpea el de cabello negro el hombro del copiloto que se encontraba profundamente dormido a consecuencia de su estado etílico.

- ¿qué dices Ashley?- Responde Andrew con dificultad.

- No soy Ashley y te dije que ya estás en tu casa. No sé cómo le explicarás a tu padre semejante golpe en tu auto. Si me hubieras escuchado, y me hubieras dejado manejar desde un principio...-Reclama el Joven Shields.

- Eres bastante más peluda de lo que imaginaba, Ashley- Lanza el rubio, sonriendo al chico frente a él.

- Estas loco. Mejor ve a tu casa. No sé como entrarás. Sabes que tus padres cierran puertas y ventanas después de las dos de la mañana y son las cinco- comenta Darien.

- No te preocupes...Me las arreglaré- asegura el rubio- Ahora ve a tu casa que seguramente Gea estará esperándote.

- Buenas noches, Rubio.- Se despide Darien.

El alto joven Hansford caminó con dificultad hasta la casa. Donde se dio cuenta que definitivamente, Sus padres habían cerrado la puerta principal con llave. Fue a la puerta de la cocina y encontró el mismo caso. Al Darse cuenta que o había forma de entrar se Rindió y pensó que "Dariencito" tendría que recibirlo, le gustara o no de nuevo en su casa a dormir.

Justo estaba por dirigir sus pasos, cuándo miró a la segunda planta de la casa...Si, Su dulce y buena hermanita había dejado su ventana abierta "¡Gracias, Rei!" gritó emocionado para sí, mientras comenzó a trepar por las enredaderas que conducían al cuarto de su pequeña hermanita.

Cayó en la cama y notó un bulto sobre ésta. Una idea maquiavélica pasó por su mente. Descubrió en la oscuridad el rostro de la chica y con una mano le cubrió la boca mientras le susurraba al oído "No te atrevas a gritar. Esto es un asalto" bromeó el rubio mientras la chica se zafaba de los brazos que la aprisionaban y tiraba una patada en la entrepierna al tiempo que brincaba fuera de la cama y sacaba el Bate de Base ball de la cabecera de la cama y se ponía en guardia.

- ¡Un Voleur!- Grita aterrada la chica.- ¡Un Voleur!

- calma...calma...-Suplica el rubio mientras enciende la luz de la habitación.

- ¿qué pasa aquí?- llega corriendo la jovencita de cabello negro, seguida de los señores Hansford.

- ¡Rei! ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunta aun adolorido el chico de rubia cabellera.- ¿qué hace en tu habitación?

- Ella es Makoto Kino. La amiga de la que te hablé, Explica la de ojos violetas.- Ya te hablé de ella.

- Además. ¿Qué hacías tu en la habitación de Rei a estas horas?- Reclama la señora Hansford.

- Mamá. Es que me dejaste cerrada la casa y vi abierta la habitación de Rei así que...

- Te lo mereces.-Regaña la de ojos violeta- Seguro quisiste asustarla con tu broma pesada de "esto es un asalto". Por cierto. Nunca te conté que Mako es cuarto Dan ¿Verdad?

- No...-Responde molesto el rubio.

- Mako. Ceci est Mon Frere- Explica Rei a la alta.- ¿Rapplez- Vous?

- oh, Oui. -Responde aun agitada la de ojos verdes.

- Bien. Creo que ya es muy tarde.- Recuerda Arthur Hansford- Vamos todos a dormir.

- Y tú, jovencito-Reta Risa Hansford mientras tira de las orejas de su hijastro- Ven conmigo que tienes mucho por explicarme. Para empezar por qué llegas tan tarde.

- Buenas noches. Makoto- Se despide el rubio apenado.

- Hasta mañana, Hermanito. Qué descanses- Se burla Rei mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.

Al quedarse solas, Las chicas rieron a carcajadas. Rei se había ofrecido para dormir en el cuarto de visitas para que Makoto descansara, pero en vista de tanto que contarse, ambas chicas se amanecieron charlando y bromeando sobre la "Sorpresa de Andrew".

-000-

A la mañana siguiente una calma absoluta se respiraba en la casa Shields. El silencio era absoluto, tal vez debido a que era bastante temprano y era domingo.

El único hijo del matrimonio Shields dormía plácidamente sobre su cama con una peculiar sonrisa, nadie salvo él sabía lo que ocurría en su cabeza.

Unas blancas manos se apoyaron en el marco de la ventana que daba a la calle. Inmediatamente una cabeza con larga cabellera negra apareció por la ventana entrando cuidadosamente cuál ladrón. Una vez adentro observó al joven que estaba dormido en la cama y sonrió maliciosamente. Se metió bajo las sábanas con extremo cuidado para no despertar a quien se encontraba en ella y quedar frente al joven. Una vez debajo de las sábanas sumergió sus pequeñas manos para levantar la camisa del chico y pegar sus frías manos pero fue sorprendida en el intento, siendo aprisionada entre los brazos del chico que parecía haber estado fingiendo dormir. Darien quedó sobre la delgada chica sujetando sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de la muchacha.

- Te tengo, pequeña invasora- Argumentó el pelinegro con sonrisa triunfal.

- Demonios. ¡Me descubriste!- Gruñó ella.

- Te escuché trepar por la enredadera y sabía que intentarías despertarme con tus manos heladas- Explicó Darien.

- No es justo. Arruinas mi diversión- Se quejó la de ojos violeta.

- Después de 15 años se leer tus movimientos, Rei Hansford- Confiesa triunfal el chico mientras se sienta sobre la cama liberando a su rehén.

- ¿A dónde fueron anoche?- Cuestiona la chica sentándose al lado del muchacho de ojos azules- Andrew y tú llegaron muy tarde y por lo que veo en el auto de Andrew no en muy buen estado. Dime, Fueron a un bar ¿verdad?

- Algo así- Se pone de pie nervioso el alto pelinegro.

- Ahh. Fueron a conquistar chicas- Se burla la de ojos violeta.-Mujeriegos, no cambian.

- Fue idea de tu hermano y como siempre, me arrastra a sus locuras- Se queja el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

- Y tu muy sufrido lo acompañaste- Regaña Rei.

- Conoces a tu hermano. ¿Hay formas de decirle que no a ese rubio?- Inquiere el de ojos azules.

- Tienes razón. Y dime, ¿quién le dejó ese recuerdito al carro de Andrew? No sabía que fueras tan mal conductor- Se burla la de baja estatura.

- Pues claro que el terco de tu hermano. Se negó a darme las llaves cuando salimos del bar y metió primera en lugar de reversa...No tiene remedio. Después de eso fui yo quien lo trajo a casa, pero ese golpe definitivamente lo provocó él.

- Creíble- Analiza la muchacha de arriba a abajo el argumento del joven ante ella.- Y dime. ¿Alguna conquista? ¿Su cacería rindió frutos?

- Para Andrew sí. Consiguió un par de números telefónicos como siempre- Explica el alto joven.

- ¿Y tú?- Cuestiona la muchacha mientras cruza la pierna coquetamente sentada sobre la cama- ¿Tú conseguiste algo interesante?

- Sabes que no es mi estilo. No soy un hombre que busque aventuras de una noche.-Explica él.

- ¿Y qué busca entonces, señor abogado?-Pregunta la chica mirando divertida al hombre frente a ella que tosió con nerviosismo.

- Otras cosas, Rei. Otras cosas...-Se volteó hacia otro lado el muchacho de ojos azules mirando hacia la ventana.- Pero dime, ¿a qué has venido?

- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo?-Finge inocencia la chica de ojos violeta que es analizada de pies a cabeza por su vecino- Bien, bien. Mi amiga Makoto vino de visita...

- Ahh ya veo- concluye el chico de cabello negro- Y la respuesta es "no". No tendré una cita con tus amigas. Bastante tuve con aquella chica extraña que usaba frenos.

- Ay, Mildred era una chica adorable- Se burla Rei- Pero no. No pretendo pedirte que tengas una cita con Makoto. Más bien...

- ¿Más bien? -Analiza él las palabras de la chica mirándolo extrañado.

- ¿Nos llevarías a Londres?-Pide la muchacha con un rostro lleno de ternura que cualquiera que no la conociera hubiera caído rendido.

- ¡Londres! ahh no, princesa. No seré tu chofer de nuevo.-Se queja el joven estudiante de leyes.

- Por favor...No puedo pedirle a Andrew que nos lleve. Chocó su auto y papá no le prestará el suyo. Di que sí- Suplica la muchacha abrazando al chico ante ella.

- Rei Hansford. ¿Por qué no manejas tú? Seguro tu madre te prestaría su auto. Y no me salgas con esa de "es que no se manejar" Porque He escuchado a tu madre contarle a la mía sobre sus viajes de fin de semana por Francia en tu Mini cooper.-Expresa el joven.

- ¿es un delito querer pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos violeta fingiendo sentirse herida por los comentarios de su viejo amigo.- Está bien...No nos lleves. Mako y yo iremos a Londres en el autobús a Expensas de que algún rufián nos ataque en alguna de las desoladas calles de la ciudad.

- ¿Ya acabaste de hacerte la víctima?-Cuestiona el de pelo negro mientras arquea una de sus cejas.

- Depende... ¿Funcionó?-Pregunta la muchacha.

- Como siempre. Haces con todos los que estamos alrededor tuyo lo que te pega la gana- Se queja Darien cruzándose de brazos- Dile al bobo de Andrew que también debe de ir con nosotros. No seré quien cargue solo sus bolsas de compras.

- Eres el mejor, Darien- Se cuelga la jovencita del cuello del alto muchacho y besa su mejilla emocionada.-Te veo más tarde.

La chica salió por la ventana cuidadosamente después de lograr su cometido. Darien la observó bajar la enredadera y tocar el suelo gritándole "Tienen una hora para estar listos o los dejaré, y va también para Andrew" La chica rió divertida corriendo hacia su casa.

La verdad era que Darien tenía quince años viendo a aquella chica de ojos violeta correr de casa a casa. Trepar por la ventana. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro al verla cruzar la calle. No podía negar que su corazón se aceleraba cada que estaba cerca de aquella muchacha aunque claro. Ese sentimiento era secreto, nadie más salvo él y su libreta de apuntes sabían de los sentimientos que aquella chica despertaba en él.

-000-

En la casa Hansford una bella chica de ojos verdes se encontraba en la cocina preparando crepas y diversas salsas para acompañarles. Tarareaba una canción en francés mientras picaba fruta y preparaba todo para el desayuno.

De repente por las escaleras de la cocina aparece un rubio joven de ojos azules que mira lascivamente a la chica que se encontraba ataviada en un camisón blanco a media pierna cubierta por una bata a juego.

- Buenos días.- Saludó él.

- Bonjour- Respondió Makoto regalándole una dulce sonrisa al recién llegado.

- Oye...Creo que no empezamos bien. -Comenta el rubio que toma asiento en una de las sillas altas en la barra de la cocina.-La verdad es que no quise asustarte de esa forma. Mi hermana y yo nos llevamos pesado y... ¿Hablas Inglés? ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Makoto lo observó clavando sus orbes esmeraldas en las celestes del rubio y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Oui, Oui.-Respondió sonriente.

- No entiendes nada. ¿Verdad?-Responde él algo decepcionado de jamás haber asistido a sus clases de francés.

- Oui, Oui.

- ¿Crees que soy guapo?-Pregunta divertido el rubio.

- ¿Oui?-Respondió la chica sin dejar de cocinar.

- No me comprendes nada.-Se rindió el rubio- ¿sabes? Eres una chica linda Tal vez tú y yo podríamos pasarla bien. No importa que no hables inglés. Yo podría darte lecciones de lenguas inglesas... Para adultos

- ¿Oui?-Repitió la chica mitad francesa mitad Japonesa sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Sabes? Todas las chicas extranjeras que vienen de otros países deben de probar lo "Hecho en Londres" como yo. -Ofrece el hijo mayor de los Hansford.

- Ya vine.- Entró la joven de ojos violeta a la cocina.- Andrew...Madrugaste.

- Rei. ¿Dónde estabas tan temprano? Finge regañarla el joven de ojos azules. Seguro con los Spencer.

- Pues claro. Tenía que conseguir quién nos llevara a Londres- Explica la de ojos violeta- En vista de que no contamos con tu auto...

- Eso fue culpa de Darien-Gruñe el rubio de ojos azules mientras se sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Si tu ibas manejando ¿cómo pudo ser culpa de Darien?-Cuestiona la joven de ojos violeta.

- Pues fácil. No debió dejarme intentar conducir. Es un inconsciente- Se queja Andrew.

- No tienes remedio. Llevas toda la vida haciendo que el pobre pague por tus errores- Se burla la de cabello negro mientras arrebata el vaso de jugo de su hermano.

- Oye. Es mi jugo- Reclama el de ojos azules

- Era. Sírvete más. Por cierto más te vale estar listo en una hora. Es el tiempo que Darien nos dio para partir a Londres- Comentó la chica asiática mientras sacaba del refrigerador un yogurt para beber.-Y dijo que no quería que tardaras más de eso.

- Ese mandón. ¿No entiende que mis ondas perfectas llevan tiempo para lucir así?-Se burla Andrew.

- Más te vale que estén perfectas en una hora o Darien te dejará- Ríe Rei caminando hacia las escaleras

- Rei attente- La llamó su amiga castaña que seguía preparando el desayuno y en perfecto francés le preguntó- ¿no vas a desayunar nada?

- No. Iré a bañarme- respondió la pelinegra en el mismo idioma- Y será mejor que tú también te apresures. Debemos estar listas en una hora a lo máximo.

La chica de ojos violetas desapareció por la escalera dejando de nueva cuenta solos a Andrew y Makoto. La chica castaña decoró un par de crepas con cajeta y crema batida entregándole el plato al joven que la observaba lujuriosamente.

- Gracias. Mako- Agradeció Andrew en Inglés- Aunque para ser sincero es otro tipo de platillo francés el que me gustaría degustar en este momento.

- ¿Oui?- Responde la muchacha de ojos esmeralda mientras saborea una crepa.

- Ay, Mako. Mako...Si no fueras la amiga de mi hermanita mmhhmm... Cómo me gustaría tenerte en mi cama.

- Bonjour Madame Hansford- Saludó la castaña a la mujer recién llegada.

- Bonjour Makoto- Respondió la señora de la casa hablándole en su mismo idioma- Pero niña, eres nuestra invitada. No deberías de estar cocinando.

- Adoro cocinar. Señora Hansford- Respondió la chica en su lengua natal mientras entregaba un plato con crepas y frutas rojas a Risa Hansford- Además es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer su hospitalidad.

- Solo la acepto porque huele delicioso.-Sonríe Risa Hansford volteando a ver a su hijo y hablándole en inglés- Andrew. Encontré a Rei en las escaleras, ¿irán a Londres?

- Si mamá. Rei quiere que Makoto conozca Londres-Responde el muchacho masticando con la boca abierta- Darien nos llevará.

- Bien. Si él los lleva me siento tranquila. Pero procuren no regresar muy tarde. Hablé con Gea y haremos una parrillada para dar la bienvenida a Mako.-Explica la mujer asiática y voltea a ver a la muchacha que ahora prepara otro plato más de Crepas hablándole en su idioma-Makoto. Deberías subir a cambiarte. Si Darien Dijo que en una hora salían, créeme. Sera una hora.

- Bien- Respondió la chica en Francés- Iré a arreglarme entonces. Señora Hansford, estos son para el Señor Arthur, Rei me dijo que le gustan de cajeta con nuez.

La joven salió de la cocina dejando a madre e hijo a solas. Risa Hansford se dio cuenta de cómo su hijo miraba a la alta muchacha. Al ver al chico abrir la boca y babear sobre el pretil le soltó un pellizco en las costillas para que dejara de hacerlo. Definitivamente Andrew no cambiaba.

-000-

Camino a Londres el chofer se negó a ir con Andrew de copiloto, la última vez que Andrew guió a Darien a algún lugar ambos terminaron en la comisaría por entrar a un "área restringida" ; Así que Rei fue quien tuvo que ejercer la función de copiloto, además de ser la mejor orientada de los tres.

En la parte trasera del Auto Andrew fingía hojear una revista que su mejor amigo traía consigo pero solo era la escaramuza perfecta para poder deleitar sus pupilas azules con las largas piernas semidesnudas de Makoto que había decidido ponerse una minifalda blanca con flores rosas a juego con la blusa de tirantes que le permitía al inglés ver el nacimiento del pecho bastante prominente de la francesa.

La joven de ojos violeta había elegido para el día un vestido más o menos del mismo largo pero tanto el chofer como el celoso hermano se negaron a salir de Egham con Rei vestida así, al no encontrar apoyo en su padre o su madre tuvo que desistir a su vestuario inicial y cambiar su vestido color rojo por unos jeans y un sweeter rojo, cuál fue siendo la sorpresa de ambos muchachos cuándo a mitad del camino Rei informó que tenía calor y debajo de la protectora prenda portaba una blusa negra con un escote que bien podría haber causado un accidente automovilístico. Rei sonrió triunfal al ver al chofer de cabello negro tragar saliva con dificultad y a Andrew lanzar maldiciones al aire al descubrir el vestuario final de la muchacha, definitivamente Rei era una chica que siempre se salía con la suya.

Ya en Londres los tres anfitriones mostraron a Makoto las principales atracciones de la ciudad, comenzando claro por el Big Ben que dejó maravillada a la muchacha, ésta solicitó en francés al alto rubio que les tomara unas fotos cerca de éste para tener de recuerdo, Andrew aprovechó la ocasión para jugar con el zoom y tomar fotos de otras áreas de la chica castaña que le llamaban más la atención, recibió un fuerte codazo de su mejor amigo cuando fue descubierto en su travesura y tuvo que desistir de seguir su juego.

Después fueron al "London eye" Que emocionaba bastante a la chica francesa. Darien no estaba nada convencido de subir a las cápsulas ya que sufría vértigo así que se quedó observando desde la seguridad del suelo a sus amigos girar a aterradoras alturas.

Al bajar, Makoto observó los cruceros que se ofrecían para dar un paseo por el río Támesis y pidió a su mejor amiga en su lengua natal que subieran al recorrido; ambos pelinegros la apoyaron mientras Andrew los miraba extrañado sin saber de qué estaban hablando. Desgraciadamente el rubio de ojos azules era el único que no hablaba más de dos palabras de francés así que su hermana menor tuvo que explicare que su invitada deseaba subir al recorrido turístico. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Andrew que siempre había detestado participar de recorridos turísticos fue el primero que alabó la recomendación de la jovencita castaña, incuso fue quien se ofreció a pagar los boletos del recorrido.

Al subir al recorrido Makoto brincaba emocionada. Comentaba algunas palabras en francés a su amiga de cabello negro, ambas hacían comentarios observando al hermano mayor de Rei y soltando un par de risitas a la vez. Darien las observaba a un par de pasos riendo para sí y sin intervenir en el diálogo de las muchachas.

Después del recorrido fueron a Convent Garden ya que Rei le había platicado mucho a Makoto sobre aquél bello lugar; La joven mitad francesa mitad Japonesa se maravilló al ver aquél peculiar lugar aprovechando para comprar cuanta cosa se le aparecía. Cuando sus fuerzas minaron fueron a una pequeña cafetería al aire libre para tomar nuevas fuerzas y comer un poco. Rei pidió una ensalada con pollo a la plancha mientras su hermano pidió una gran hamburguesa con doble queso y doble carne con un vaso gigante de refresco de cola; Darien pidió una pizza personal con champiñones pimientos y algo de salami que terminó compartiendo con Rei que no pudo resistirse a la comida de su amigo, Makoto comió un Hot dog con refresco de lima limón.

Rei terminó de comerse la pizza de Darien y le compartió de su ensalada. El joven no se quejó aunque era notorio que aun sentía hambre y que no había quedado satisfecho. Rei se dio cuenta pero no se sintió apenada aunque le pidió a que la invitara un helado de yogurt con chispas de chocolate de postre, sabía que ese joven no podía decirle que no así que ambos fueron a la nevería favorita de Rei para que su vecino le comprara el tan esperado helado dejando claro está solos a Andrew y Makoto.

Makoto comía con los más finos modales su hot dog mientras Andrew devoraba su hamburguesa sin piedad alguna en silencio, hasta que sus ojos fueron cautivados por la forma delicada en la que Makoto tomaba su Hot dog y lo introducía lentamente a su boca saboreando la mayonesa y la mostaza de éste.

- Mmhm Makoto- Dijo Andrew en perfecto inglés- Quisiera que fuera otra salchicha la que saborearas en tu boca, mi "big ben" sería muy feliz de tomar el lugar de ese hot dog.

Makoto dio una suave mordida a su comida degustando suavemente y generando unos ruidos peculiares, se notaba que disfrutaba su comida, Andrew la miraba embobado, era notorio que el show era más grato que su hamburguesa doble. Ella se dio cuenta y le regaló una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con su comida en la boca.

- Makoto... ¿serás consciente de lo sensual que luces cuando haces eso?-Insistió el muchacho en su lengua materna- Si no estuviera toda ésta gente aquí te juro que yo te saltaría encima para mostrarte mi "Big Ben"

- ¿"Big Ben"?- Repitió Makoto sonriente con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Si, si ¿te gustaría conocer mi "big ben"?- Preguntó el rubio con un tono inocente a lo que la chica solo asintió.- Ay Mako...Cómo me gustaría darte un tour por mi "Big ben" y yo poder dar un paseo por tus "torres Eiffel"

- ¿"Tour Eiffel"?-Repitió la chica con inocencia

- Oui- Respondió el siendo la única palabra que sabía de francés- ¿me dejarías recorrer tus "Tours Eiffel"?

- Oui, Oui- Respondió sonriente la chica mitad francesa.

- Vaya, vaya...Hansford- Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Andrew borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Reconoció la voz tras él y no le agradaba nada.

- Jeditte- Bufó el rubio.

- Parece que no te da gusto verme "amigo"-Se burló el otro chico rubio muy similar a Andrew pero con unos ojos de hielo.

- ¿soy tu amigo?- Respondió irónico el joven Hansford.

- Claro que sí. ¿Ella es tu novia?- Pregunta con voz melodiosa el rubio de ojos de hielo.

- No. Es Makoto, la amiga de mi hermana- Responde de mala gana el joven de ojos azules.

- Encantado.-Dijo el no muy bien aceptado Jeditte Flint mientras besaba la majo de la chica de ojos verdes.

- Bonjour- respondió la muchacha sonriendo coqueta al alto rubio de ojos de hielo

- ¿Francés?- Pregunta Jeditte seductoramente

- Oui- le dijo la castaña.

- Que gusto tener ante mis ojos una belleza tan peculiar como la suya- Se expresó el joven Flint en perfecto francés- Usted es verdaderamente hermosa.

- Maldita sea. ¿Qué soy el único que nunca prestó atención a las lecciones de francés?- Bufó Andrew.

- Al parecer si, Andrew. El francés es importante. A las chicas les encanta- Explica el recién llegado.

- Hermano. Darien y yo te trajimos un helado de vainilla y a Mako uno de menta con chocolate.

Se escucharon las palabras de la hermana del Rubio que llegaba acompañada de un alto joven de ojos azules y cabello negro que cargaba consigo una bandeja con tres conos de helado mientras Rei saboreaba un enorme vaso de helado de yogurt con chispas de chocolate, frutas, chocolate derretido, nuez y una cereza encima.

- ¿Trajimos?-Se queja Darien- Si yo pagué y yo cargo los helados ¿en qué parte entras tú?

- En que fue mi idea traerles un cono a ellos también.-Explica con cinismo la muchacha de ojos violeta.

- No tienes lucha- Gruñó Darien fingiendo molestarse; Pero sus ojos se clavaron en un intruso que estaba ante ellos observándolos divertido- Jeditte...

- Creo que a ninguno le da gusto verme-Se burló Jeditte- Ni siquiera me presentas a tu novia.

- Rei no es su novia. Es mi hermana-Comenta furioso el hermano mayor de Rei- Y no sé qué haces aquí, Jeditte si dijiste que irías de vacaciones con tus padres a Viena.

- Que grosero eres Hansford.-Se fingió ofendido aquel hombre de los ojos de hielo- Tus modales no son los mejores.

- Rei. Es hora de volver a Egham-Llamó Darien mientras lanzaba una sonrisa de recelo al rubio aquél- Nuestros padres dijeron que regresáramos temprano.

- Pero Darien. Aun no terminamos de recorrer Londres-Se queja la muchacha- Mako no ha visto muchas cosas aun.

- Vendremos otro día. Lo prometo- Ofrece el pelinegro- Pero ahora debemos volver o llegaremos tarde.

- Es verdad, Rei.-Apoya Andrew- Debemos volver ya a Egham.

- Está bien.-Respondió de mala gana la muchacha de ojos violeta- pero volveremos el día que yo se los pida.

La chica avisó a su amiga en perfecto francés que era hora de irse y Makoto se levantó despidiéndose amablemente del muchacho de ojos de hielo que le dijo algunas palabras en el idioma del amor para robarle una sonrisa a la alta joven. Los cuatro caminaron unos pasos dejando a Jeditte solo pero Rei se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

- Jeditte ¿verdad?-Llamó la chica de cabello ébano.

- Si...-Aceptó sonriente el rubio de ojos cristalinos.

- Deberías visitarnos en Egham. Hoy tendremos una parrillada para celebrar la llegada de mi amiga Makoto. Será divertido.

La chica alcanzó a sus amigos y hermano inmediatamente. Aun alejada de Jeditte podía escucharse la queja de su hermano y de Darien por haberlo invitado a Egham. Jeditte rió por lo bajo. Tal vez visitar a sus compañeros de clase no era tan mala idea...

-000-

De regreso en Egham, todo estaba listo para la parrillada de bienvenida a Makoto en casa de los Hansford. Endimión y Arthur charlaban ante el asador mientras Arthur (el encargado oficial) asaba los cortes de carne. Gea y Risa se encontraban sentadas a la mesa del jardín Hansford mientras bebían limonada, Andrew apareció en el jardín con los platos y vasos que su madre le había enviado a traer.

- Listo, madre- Indicó el rubio.- ¿dónde están todos?

- Tu hermana y Makoto fueron a cambiarse y Darien aun no aparece.- Explicó la madre.

- Y Darien se queja porque yo tardo en arreglarme – Se burló el Rubio.

- Seguro mi hijo debe estar pegado a su libreta, ese chico es bastante introvertido- Aseguró Gea- Salió igual a su padre, si sigo así nunca tendré una nuera y menos nietos.

- Te puedo compartir de los míos-Bromea Risa Hansford- Andrew dice que él desea propagar el apellido y tener al menos cinco o seis cabezas rubias corriendo por la casa de visita.

- ¿Seis?-Se sorprende la mujer de cabello turquesa- ¿no te parecen demasiados, Andrew?

- Estoy planificando, Gea. La familia pequeña vive mejor-Dijo a modo de burla el joven de ojos azules robándoles una carcajada a ambas mujeres.

- Te deseo suerte para encontrar a la pobre chica que acepte semejante misiva- dijo la señora Shields.

- Mi hijo es todo un don Juan no dudo que la encuentre- Afirma emocionada la madrastra del joven Hansford.

- Dónde es la pregunta…-Explica Gea- Mí querida Michiru dice que ella no desea tener hijos…

- La encontrará, no te preocupes- augura la mujer de cabello negro.

- Bonjour- Saluda una bella joven en la puerta del jardín apareciendo con un vestido color rosa pastel a juego con sus aretes de rosa.

- Bonjour Makoto- Saluda Risa hablándole en su lengua materna a la bella chica- Ven, siéntate con nosotras.

- Gracias- Respondió la chica en francés.

- ¿dónde está Rei?-Pregunta Gea a la chica de ojos color jade en aquel idioma extranjero.

- Me dijo que iría a apresurar a Darien ya que se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que no estaba aquí- Explica la muchacha.

- Cómo me gustaría que tu hija y mi hijo se enamoraran- comenta la madre del pelinegro.

- Sería genial, ¿no?- Se emociona Risa- Pero creo que entre esos dos solo hay una bella amistad…

El silencio imperaba en la casa Shields. En la habitación del único hijo varón de aquella familia no podía observarse nadie. Rei se asomó silenciosamente por la ventana y se percató de ello, entrando como siempre a hurtadillas y hablando casi en un susurro.

- Darien…¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo casi en secreto observando que no había nadie alrededor- Bien. No puede decir que no pedí permiso para entrar.

Rei ahogó su risa y comenzó a recorrer la habitación perfectamente ordenada del obsesivo muchacho, encontrándose con aquella libreta roja que tan celosamente negaba a todos. "vaya, su diario…mmhhmm, ¿qué tendrá aquí?" los ojos amatista de ella brillaron divertidos, la curiosidad era mucha así que tomó la libreta entre sus manos y empezó a hojearla de atrás hacia delante, el título de varios poemas aparecía en las hojas, no eran pocos los que se encontraban ahí; llegó a la primer página encontrando escritas las palabras "para la mujer que me roba los latidos, para aquella que hace que mi mundo gire al ritmo de su sonrisa, para…."Rei no pudo seguir leyendo ya que la libreta fue agresivamente arrebatada de sus manos por el dueño de ésta.

- ¡Deja mis cosas!- Gritó enfurecido como jamás lo había visto la bella chica de ojos amatista.

- ¿qué te pasa?- Respondió sorprendida ella, en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo JAMAS le había levantado la voz.

- Pasa que odio que te entrometas en mis cosas. Pasa que no sabes respetar la propiedad ajena y pasa que odio que te metas en donde no te llaman- retó con los ojos enfurecidos el casi siempre tranquilo chico.

- No te preocupes. Eso no volverá a pasar, ¡vete al diablo!-Gritó la chica antes de salir por la ventana de la casa de los Shields para correr a su casa.

- Rei…-Repitió con tristeza el alto joven al ver a la hermosa chica correr a su casa.

En el patio de los Hansford, Arthur y Endimión habían tenido un ligero incidente al verter un poco de la cerveza de Arthur en el asador, Risa y Gea habían tenido que levantarse a resolver el inconveniente, Dejando a solas a Makoto y Andrew.

- Makoto, te ves tan linda con ése vestido- comenta en tono dulce el rubio robándole una sonrisa a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

- ¿Oui?- Respondió Makoto en el mismo tono suave regalándole una sonrisa angelical.

- El rosa te hace ver muy tierna, pero casi puedo asegurar que la ternura no es lo tuyo, ¿serás una fiera en la cama?- Preguntó el chico sin cambiar la ternura en el tono de su voz.

- Oui- Fue la respuesta de la castaña que sonreía ampliamente ante los comentarios de Andrew.

- Creo que necesito aprender francés….Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría proponerte- murmura Andrew- Y ninguna de ellas decente…

- Mako-Chan.

Se escuchó la voz de la hermanastra de Andrew que llegaba corriendo de la casa de los vecinos con los ojos llorosos abrazándose a su amiga y confidente sin poder detener un par de traicioneras gotas de lluvia que se escurrían por su mirada amatista.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Rei?- Preguntó en perfecto Inglés la alta castaña.

- ¡Darien es un imbécil!- Replicó la joven de rasgos asiáticos con más tristeza que coraje.

- ¿qué ocurrió, hermanita?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio siendo consciente de que su hermana era una mujer que rara vez lloraba.- ¿qué te hizo Darien?

- Es un idiota, Andrew- Se quejó Rei mientras respiraba profundamente para intentar calmarse.

- ¿qué te hizo? Será mi amigo, pero si te hizo algo me va a escuchar- Se molestó Andrew.

- ¡Me dijo que era una entrometida!- Se quejó volviendo a enfurecerse al recordar las frases del joven de ojos azules.

- Pero tú me has dicho que Darien es un chico muy paciente-Dijo Makoto en Inglés- tranquilo…¿por qué te dijo algo así?

- Bueno es que…-Rei bajó la mirada buscando las palabras para "decorar" mejor su versión.

- ¡Espera un momento!-Recapacitó Andrew mirando asombrado a su invitada- ¿HABLAS INGLÉS?

- Claro…Es un idioma común, ¿por qué no habría de hablarlo?- Responde la castaña con naturalidad…

- Es que yo…tu….¡entonces por qué ustedes hablan todo el tiempo en francés!-Explota ruborizado el rubio.

- Por que quisimos aprovechar la visita de Makoto para practicar nuestro francés, hijo- Explicó Risa que acababa de acercarse a los jóvenes.

- ¡Y por qué nadie me dijo nada! –Retó con un color escarlata en todo el rostro el muchacho de ojos azules.

- ¿no estabas cuando lo comentamos?-Responde la señora Hansford con naturalidad.- ah, si…Creo que habías salido. Lo lamento.

- ¿lo lamentan? ¿y tú por qué no me decías nada?-Le reclama el joven Hansford a Makoto.

- Andrew.-Lo regaña su madre- No le hables en ese tono a nuestra invitada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!-Reta Andrew para salir corriendo del jardín.

- ¿qué le pasa a tu hermano?-Se sorprende la mujer asiática de la reacción de su hijo.

- Ni idea- se cruza de brazos la muchacha sin comprender la reacción de su hermano.

- Buenas tardes….-Saluda un apenado vecino acercándose al grupo.

- Buenas tardes, Darien- Lo saluda Sonriente la castaña de ojos verdes.

- Rei. ¿podemos hablar?- Solicita apenado el joven Shields

- Miren a quién encontré afuera.- Se escucha la voz alegre de Gea Shields que llega con un chico rubio de ojos de hielo.

- Jeditte. Decidiste venir- Comenta sonriente la muchacha de ojos violeta saludando al recién llegado.

- No podía rechazar la invitación de una bella chica, aunque tardé mucho en llegar. Hansford y Shields jamás me dieron su dirección. Tuve que preguntar por todos en Egham- Responde el recién llegado.

- ¿cómo? ¿no es tu amigo éste guapo muchacho, Rei?- Pregunta Gea extrañada.

- Es compañero de clases, mamá- Explica de mala gana el joven Shields

- Ahh. Ya veo. ¿ y dónde vives Jeditte?-Se une a la charla Risa Hansford mientras aparece de nueva cuenta en el jardín el apenado Andrew.

- En la universidad. En Inglaterra no tengo casa- Explica con rostro entristecido el rubio.- Soy de Viena Pero éste verano no iré a casa…

- ¿y dónde la pasarás?- Pregunta entristecida Risa.

- No se…Imagino que lo pasaré en Oxford….Solo…-Responde doloso el rubio.

- Debe ser porque nadie te quiere-Agrega en murmullo el joven Shields

- Darien. No seas grosero- Regaña al pelinegro su madre.

- Eso se resuelve. Te quedas con nosotros- Invitó la Señora Hansford.

- Eso sí que no- Ataca Andrew apoyado por Darien.

- ¿y por qué no?- Alega Rei.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que Jeditte se quede- Alega el hermano de la chica japonesa- No es correcto, mamá. Está Rei y está Makoto.

- Bueno. Si ese es el problema, puede quedarse con nosotros- Invita Gea- Este verano Michiru la pasará en Florencia y Jeditte puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados.

- Pero si ni siquiera es mi amigo.- Se cruza de brazos Darien haciendo una rabieta.

- Claro que son amigos. Jeditte se quedará en nuestra casa y no se hable más- Decidió la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- Gracias, Señora Shields- Comento con una sonrisa maliciosa el alto joven rubio.

- Jeditte, Ven. Debes estar sediento. Te daré un poco de Limonada- Toma la joven de más baja estatura al invitado llevándolo a la mesa de insumos, alejándolo del grupo.

Darien los observaba con mirada molesta que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amigo y para la chica francesa. Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, sabían que a Darien no le causaría gracia alguna, si sus ojos fuesen armas de fuego, el recién llegado habría muerto desde hace varios minutos, todos temieron la reacción del muchacho de ojos azules por lo que optaron por dejarlo digerir su coraje a solas.

**¡Hola!**

**Les traigo aquí mi nueva historia :D**

**Iba a llamarse "Egham" pero a última hora me fui por "aquel verano" **

**Es una historia corta, por lo que publicaré quincenalmente un capítulo para no quedarles mal.**

**He de decir que exrtañaba publicar, porque escribir no he dejado de hacerlo. Pero pasa que he estado trabajando en un nuevo fic que es un POCO más largo que éste y del que no he podido avanzar como quisiera. Mientras avanzo el otro le dejo éste para que no se olviden de mi y mis personajes favoritos.**

**Este es un fic más ligero, con una temática no tan confictiva y para pasar un buen rato. No tengo más pretensión que arrancarles un par de sonrisas, el drama vendrá en la próxima historia 3:) **

**Les recuerdo que tenemos otro fic en proceso llamada "Historia en un tren" con la pareja "Helios Hotaru" Peeero con los personajes que más amo incluídos.**

**Yo hice la primera parte y la semana proxima encontrarán publicado en el perfil de "Leonor de Eboli" la segunda parte. No olviden comentar que les parece porque de ello depende una tercera parte 3:) **

**Gracias a Cherry Hino por su Review en historia de un tren. Te prometo que no he dejado de escribir, lo que pasa es que mi nuevo trabajo es más nocturno que diurno y me queda muy poquito tiempo para escribir, pero a mi pareja favorita no la olvido. Quizás me tarde en publicar pero no duden que siempre tengo algo trabajando en el horno :D**

**¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer a pesar de las tardanzas!**

**Nos vemos en dos semanas**

**La maga**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un tranquilo pueblo

**capitulo 2**

**Un tranquilo pueblo**

En la habitación de Rei se encontraban ataviadas en pijama un par de jovencitas mientras charlaban sobre las aventuras del día. No podían evitar reír sobre la sorpresa del rubio al saber que Makoto si hablaba Inglés.

- La cara de mi hermano no tuvo precio. ¿verdad, Mako?- Se reía aun a carcajadas la chica de ojos rasgados.

- No. La verdad, no lo tuvo. Fue muy divertido- Apoyó Makoto.

- ¡cállense ya!-Se escuchó el grito de Andrew del otro lado de la pared que golpeaba ésta con fuerzas.

- creo que si está molesto- Dedujo la pelinegra.

- Creo que si...Rei.- cambió a tono serio de voz la de ojos verdes.

- ¿qué pasa?-Respondió con la misma seriedad la de ojos amatista.

- Oye. Te vi muy animada con Jeditte.-Sacó a colación el tema la castaña.

- Si. Es divertido, me habló de Viena, de sus museos, de sus palacios.- Explicó Rei sonriente.

- Pues...Yo creo que a el le interesa mostrarte algo más que Viena- Lanza la muchacha de ojos jade.

- Pues...no sería mala idea- Responde Rei mientras se asoma por la ventana al lado de su cama. Para su sorpresa se encuentra con que su vecino pelinegro se encuentra observando hacia su ventana con gesto nostálgico. Ella frunce el ceño y cierra las cortinas.- En absoluto es una mala idea...

- No se, Rei...Jeditte tiene algo que no me acaba de convencer- Explica Makoto.

- Descuida...Tal vez solo no tenga empatía, necesitas conocerlo mejor- Informa la anfitriona.

- Si tu lo dices...-Dice de mala gana la chica mitad francesa- Rei, Iré a tomar algo de agua, la carne me dio sed.

- Está bien. Yo iré a dormir, si ocupas algo estoy en la habitación contigua- Ofrece Rei.

- Bien, y gracias por cederme tu habitación para quedarme- Agradece la chica de ojos verdes.

- No te preocupes. Lo hago con gusto- Explica la muchacha de ojos violeta caminando hacia la puerta.- Buena noches.

- Buenas noches, Rei- Se despide Makoto viendo salir de su habitación a la chica y haciendo ella lo mismo.

-000-

En la Habitación del único hijo varón de los Shields se encuentra pensativo mirando a través de la ventana un melancólico Darien, su silencio es interrumpido por una mujer de cabello turquesa.

- Darien, Hijo. ¿estás bien?- Pregunta preocupada la señora Shields.

- Claro que lo estoy, mamá ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Pregunta él fingiendo una sonrisa.

- No lo se...Tal vez por Rei, ¿no?-Comenta inquisitiva la mujer sentándose al lado de su hijo- Pude ver que no se hablaron durante toda la tarde, ¿pasó algo?

- Nada, nada...es solo que...Sabes cómo son las mujeres- Minimiza Darien.

- Sensibles, es la palabra, ¿qué le hiciste a esa chica?- Acusa la señora Shields.

- Nada, mamá. tu sabes, berrinches de adolescente- Reta él.

- Rei ya no es una adolescente, hijo-comenta cariñosa la hermosa señora Shields- Ten cuidado, no vayas a perder a una gran mujer por orgullos tontos.

La señora Shields caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras su hijo volteó a verla extrañado.

- Mamá, entre Rei y yo solo hay una amistad, nada más. Nunca podría verla como algo más que una hermana pequeña- Se defendió Darien.

- ¿ahh, no?...

Fueron las últimas palabras de la señora Shields antes de Salir de la habitación de su hijo. A Darien no le causó gracia que su madre llegase a decirle tan terribles cosas, pero era indudable que lo había dejado pensando.

-000-

Un nuevo día llegó con la mañana. El joven de cabello negro pudo escuchar perfectamente a alguien trepar por su ventana. No pudo evitar sonreír, no podía ser nadie más que "ella". Seguro se le había bajado el coraje o tal vez venía a reclamarle su estupidez, fuese cual fuese la realidad no le importaba; Prefería mil veces escuchar gruñir a su vecina a ser ignorado por ella, eso sí que era algo doloroso para él.

Sintió un par de pies tocar su alfombra y sonrió. Éste día la asustaría. Fingió dormir y se cubrió el rostro.

Unas manos se posaron en su cabello ébano, tal vez Rei planeaba usar de nueva cuenta el viejo truco de llenarlo de miel y plumas de ganso; cuando sintió la mano en su cabello se apresuró a lanzar las sábanas sobre su visitante y lanzársele encima cubriéndole totalmente.

- ¡Te tengo, pequeña embustera!- Se burló él.

- Bueno, Darien. Tanto como "pequeña"...pues no...-rió divertido su rubio vecino. - Pero si pensaba jugarte una broma.

- Lo lamento, Andrew. Creí que eras alguien más- Se apresuró Darien a liberar a su prisionero que para éstas alturas había perdido totalmente su interés.

- ¿quién?-Cuestiona interesado el inoportuno rubio.

- Nadie...¿qué ocurre, Hansford? - Pregunta Darien- Tu nunca entras por la ventana...

- Vengo a invitarte a nadar. Mi hermanita desea ir y papá quiere que yo las lleve a ella y a Mako, así que pensé que te gustaría refrescarte. -Explica en rubio mientras abre los cajones del buró de su amigo.

- ¿qué demonios buscas?-Reclama el pelinegro.

- Busco comida. Tu siempre tienes golosinas y tengo hambre. No he desayunado nada- Se queja el rubio.

- ¿y cómo sabes que guardo comida en mis cajones?-Bufa Darien.

- Por que Rei siempre te los roba- Explicó el vecino mientras devoraba con la boca abierta una barra de chocolate.

- Debí suponerlo.- Acepta resignado el joven Spencer mientras se cruza de brazos.

A veces Darien se sorprendía cuando veía esos gestos en Andrew. Sabía perfectamente que ni él ni Rei compartían la misma sangre, pero a veces parecía que eran hijos de los mismos padres.

- ¿Entonces, qué? -Rompió el silencio el rubio- ¿vas con nosotros?

- Creo que tu hermana no quiere verme ahí. Si no me habría invitado-Explica Darien mientras se tumba de espaldas en su cama ignorando a la visita.

- Tal vez. Pero yo si iré. No me queda de otra, tengo que cuidar a mi hermana y a su amiga de todos los patanes que intenten acercarse. ¡deberías de ver los mini bikinis que han traído esas chicas de París! No, no, no. Yo no pienso dejar a estas niñas a merced de los lobos- Asegura el rubio.

- ¿bikinis?-Se sorprende el joven Spencer- Pero Rei odia esas cosas. Dice que es muy de "niñas"

- Creo que ya no piensa igual. -Explica Andrew- Pero en fin. Si tu no vas...

- Cuenta conmigo- Se apresura el pelinegro a salir de la cama y comenzar a buscar sus ropas.

- Perfecto. Ahora debo irme. -Fueron las palabras de Andrew mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

- Espera...¿por qué no te vas por la ventana?-Se extraña Darien, sabía perfectamente que Andrew pagaba por no caminar.

- Mmmhhm. La verdad es que...Prefiero caminar...-Rió nervioso el visitante.

- Andrew...-Miró incrédulo el joven Shields a su amigo.

- Bueeeno. Es que tu tienes la culpa amigo. ¿por qué tienes una enredadera tan frágil? Además, no te preocupes. Tendrás todo el verano para arreglar ese detallito- Bromea Andrew mientras desaparece por la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, corriendo.

- ¿qué le pasa a éste?

Darien se extrañó del comentario más que raro de su compañero de juegos de la infancia. Caminó a la ventana y sus dudas quedaron aclaradas: La perfecta enredadera de su madre yacía en el suelo pisoteada y las bases de madera donde éstas reposaban eran ahora solo un centenar de tablas rotas, definitivamente Andrew había comido demasiadas golosinas ese semestre.

-000-

El rubio de ojos azules desapareció de la casa Shields para aparecer en la cocina de su casa. Pudo ver a la hermosa chica francesa parada tras la estufa. Algo en su zona sur se endureció al verla tararear una canción en francés. La chica estaba sola, el momento ideal para aclarar las cosas.

- Bonjour, Andrew- Saludó la alta muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Nada de Bonjour, Makoto. ¿vas a explicarme por qué nunca me dijiste que entendías perfectamente lo que decía?-Se queja el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- Andrew. Buenos días -Saluda Risa Hansford a su hijo apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- Madre. Buen día- Responde con un sonrojo el rubio ojiazul.

- Mako. ¿de nuevo en la cocina?-Regañó la señora Hansford- no, no, no. Vienes de vacaciones.

- Para mí es un placer preparar el desayuno, Señora Hansford. En retribución a su hospitalidad- Explica sonriente la castaña mientras ofrece un poco de jugo de Naranja a la mujer de cabello negro.

- No es necesario. Nosotros estamos felices de tenerte aquí, ¿verdad Andrew?-Llama la mujer de ojos violeta a su hijastro.

- Si, mamá. Así es-Apoya él.

- Buen día- Saluda Arthur Hansford entrando a la cocina hechizado por el olor del tocino.

- Bonjour Monsieur Hansford- Respondió amable la joven de ojos verdes.

- Bonjour Makoto- Dijo el padre de Andrew

- ¿quieren dejar de hablar en francés?-Reclamó el muchacho.- Si Makoto entiende inglés, hablemos en inglés y así todos entendemos.

- Ya, ya. Deja de ser tan refunfuñón- Riñó la mujer al rubio.- Se hará como prefieres, ya que "alguien" jamás tomó sus lecciones de francés.

- Será mejor hablar en Inglés, señora Hansford. Igual me ayudará a mejorar mi vocabulario- Acepta la muchacha.

Ambas mujeres comienzan a llevar las cosas a la mesa de la cocina, donde solían tomar el primer alimento del día. Andrew y Arthur ayudaron a llevar las tazas y los platos para terminar de arreglar el lugar del desayuno y tomaron asiento.

- ¿Dónde está Rei?-Cuestiona Andrew.

- No se sentía bien ésta mañana- Responde la joven Kino.

- ¿qué le pasa a Rei?- Pregunta preocupada la señora Hansford.

- Nada de importancia.- Minimiza la confidente de la pelinegra- Es solo que le duele un poco el estomago.

- Esa niña no come sanamente. Por eso siempre se enferma- Reta la madre de la joven.

- Ya verá que se le pasa pronto. Señora.-Insiste la alta chica.

- Mako, y dinos- llamó la atención de la francesa el hombre mayor- ¿qué te pareció Londres?

- Maravilloso, Señor Hansford- Sonrió alegre la joven castaña.- Definitivamente debo regresar.

- ¿Tanto te gustó Londres? -Pregunta sonriente la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Claro, Claro- Aceptó Makoto sonriente- Andrew prometió mostrarme personalmente el "Big Ben" ¿verdad Andrew?

El rubio se atragantó tosiendo escandalosamente. Escuchar a la castaña hablar tan enfáticamente del "Big Ben" lo hizo pensar que ella no hablaba justamente del viejo reloj.

- Andrew. ¡qué te pasa!- Cuestiona mientras golpea la espalda de su hijo la señora Hansford.

- Comí muy rápido. Mamá- Se justifica el rubio mientras recuperaba el aire.

- Es que eres un verdadero glotón- Lo regañó la señora Hansford.

- Así que Andrew te mostrará el "Big Ben"-Recapitula el patriarca de la familia.

- Si. Así es-Comentó Sonriente en forma inocente la chica de ojos verdes mirando de reojo a Andrew- De hecho. No entendí muy bien, pero Andrew quiere que yo le muestre la Torre Eiffel a cambio...

- Pero Andrew. Tu ya conoces la Torre Eiffel- Recuerda la madrastra del joven de ojos azules- La conociste cuando fuimos a llevar a tu hermana a París, ¿lo olvidaste?

- Bueno Padre. Pero no es Igual, Dicen que debes conocer París en compañía de un Parisino.-Miente él.

- Su hijo es muy amable, Señor Hansford. Debe sentirse orgulloso de tener un hijo así- alaga la muchacha al joven heredero.

- Si. Mi Andrew es todo un caballero-Alaga conmovida la mujer de cabello negro.- Yo lo crié.

- Iré a sacar el auto- Se pone de pie el joven eludido con notable nerviosismo.

- Andrew...-Lo llamó Arthur.

- ¿si, papá?- Responde el joven.

- No olvides que eres el responsable de cuidar de tu hermana y de ésta bella jovencita. Ni se te ocurra tomar gota de alcohol y Menos en mi auto- Exige el padre del chico.

- Lo prometo- Acepta apenado él.- Voy a la cochea...

-000-

En la calle aguardaba un auto color verde. En su interior un joven rubio aguardaba desesperado en espera de su hermana y la alta muchacha francesa a la que aun no podía mirar directo a la cara.

Rei apareció por la puerta de la casa ensartada en un short de mezclilla corto y una blusa holgada en color amarillo con las costuras en rojo. Makoto a su lado se mostró con un vestido con pequeñas flores estampadas en rosa y rojo, ambas se veían hermosas. Pero una captó la atención del heredero Hansford.

- ¿qué tanto ves, Hansford?-Interrumpió su lasciva mirada una voz masculina desde afuera de la ventana del copiloto.

- Shields...-se decepcionó Andrew- Creí que no irías.

- Decidí que necesito asolearme- Explicó Darien entrando al auto de su amigo, sentándose en el copiloto, ataviado en una bermuda negra y una camisa a cuadros blanca con azul.

- Listas, hermanito-Indica Rei al entrar ambas chicas al auto.

- Creo que podemos irnos entonces-Concluye el rubio.

- ¡esperen, No me dejen!-Grita un rubio hombre de ojos de hielo saliendo de la casa Shields.

- ¡Arranca, Arranca!-Pide el joven de cabello negro a su compinche.

- No. Espera, No arranques- Ordena la hermana de Andrew. El rubio obedece de mala gana y permite que el alto joven entre al auto- Hola, Jeditte.

- Hola, Lindas.-Saluda caballeroso el rubio.

- Ahora si puedes arrancar- Indica Rei, cosa que hace de mala gana el chico al volante.

- ¿y a éste quien lo invitó?-Se quejó Andrew.

- Yo Fui, Andrew- Alcanza escuchar la chica de pupilas violeta.

- ¿pero a qué horas?- Pregunta Darien extrañado. En ningún momento escuchó que Rei entrara a su casa. En ningún momento ella pasó por su habitación.

- Por la mañana- Explica Jeditte. Quien estaba sentado al lado de la chica de ojos violeta y largo cabello negro.-Rei entró a mi habitación para despertarme e invitarme a su paseo.

Un silencio incómodo imperó en el auto. Una molesta mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Darien. Nadie lo notó, ni Andrew que miraba amenazante al chico sentado junto a su hermana, algo había en él que no le agradaba, además de conocerlo de toda la carrera y saber que era un patán.

Makoto y Rei hablaron durante el camino en voz baja con el rubio de ojos de hielo. Charlaron en inglés, salvo cuando querían hablar de algo que no deseaban que los chicos frente a ellos supieran lo habían en Japonés, que era una segunda lengua de la chica francesa y de la cual Rei tenía recuerdos y Jeditte conocimientos.

En el lago, Makoto Rei y Jeditte se divertían nadando y jugando competencias de clavados, Andrew y Darien los observaban con notoria molestia pero sin decir nada. Fue Andrew quien decidió Romper el silencio.

- Y resulta que todos en casa sabían que Makoto hablaba inglés menos yo. ¿Puedes creerlo?-Se queja mientras mira a la alta castaña salir del agua ensartada en un bikini verde jade.

- No sé por qué te molestas tanto. –Bufa Darien.

- ¡pues por que debieron decirme!- Insiste el Rubio- Pude ahorrarme muchos bochornos…

- ¿pues qué tanto le dijiste a Makoto que estás tan preocupado? ¡Ni siquiera la miras a la cara!- Se ríe el serio pelinegro ganándose el sonrojo de su amigo.

- ¡tú no entiendes nada!- Se queja de brazos el rubio.

Andrew observó que Makoto salía del Lago envolviéndose en una toalla y escabulléndose entre los arbustos, una sonrisa maliciosa invadió la mirada celeste del rubio que inventó el primer pretexto que le vino a la mente para dejar a solas a su amigo y caminar hacia donde había ido la castaña. Rei también salió del Lago cubriendo su diminuto bikini con la toalla roja y sentándose junto a Darien que la observaba con una sonrisa inocultable.

- Hola…-Dijo él con nerviosismo.

- Hola.-respondió en automático con naturalidad.

- Rei yo….-dudó él- Yo quiero disculparme por hablarte así ayer. Perdóname…

- No te preocupes. Creo que no debí tomar tu diario. Lo lamento también- Responde la chica con una sonrisa.

- Entonces…¿todo como siempre?-Ofrece él su mano a la chica.

- Como siempre- Extendió la muchacha su mano de marfil pactando la tregua.- Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes…hay algo que moría por contarte.

- ¿y qué es?-Pregunta interesado él mientras clava sus orbes zafiro en la chica de cabello negro.

- Es Jeditte…Me encanta, Darien. Es tan guapo y tan divertido- Cuenta la muchacha emocionada ganándose la tristeza de él que intenta disimular.

- ¿Te gusta Jeditte?- Se sorprende él.

- Si. Es muy divertido. Ayer estuvimos charlando y me ha caído de maravilla, Tu que lo conoces, ¿crees que le guste?-Cuestiona ella interesada.

- Pues…- Él la observa analizando su rostro su sonrisa y nada le duele más- Sería un imbécil si no fuera así. No he conocido a chica más bella que tu.

- Ay Darien- Se aferra ella al brazo de él- Eres un gran amigo, por eso te quiero tanto.-Rei besó la mejilla de Darien poniéndose de pie.- Voy al auto. Creo que necesito más bloqueador.

Rei dejó a Solas a Darien que observaba extrañado al rubio en el lago, si bien era cierto que Jedite jamás le había agradado ahora era más que oficial que lo detestaba, lo detestaba por haberse ganado en menos de veinticuatro horas el interés de aquella chica de la que él había estado enamorado desde el mismo día que la conoció una mañana de invierno al mudarse ella y su madre a la casa de enfrente con Arthur Hansford y su mejor amigo Andrew, jamás quiso ser Jeditte, jamás le envidió nada. Hasta ahora…

Entre los arbustos, Una alta joven de cabello castaño libreaba su cabellera de la liga que lo sujetaba en alto para después soltar la parte de arriba de su bikini mientras sonreía de una forma pícara era extraño ya que nadie estaba cerca.

Las ramas de los arbustos se movieron y ella fue consciente de que "alguien" estaba cerca, ella continuó revisando el top de su bikini que parecía tener algo entre las telas, mostró sorpresa cuando vio a Andrew Hansford aparecer entre los arbustos.

- ¡Andrew!-Gritó la muchacha haciendo para adelante su larga cabellera para cubrir su pecho.

El alto rubio se sonrojó al ver a la chica semidesnuda y por reflejo se dio media vuelta para no ver a Makoto aunque sus instintos le decían otra cosa.

- Lo lamento. No quise ser inoportuno- Se disculpó Andrew dando media vuelta lentamente descubriendo a la castaña con el cabello hacia el frente.

- ¿qué haces aquí?- Interrogó ella mirándolo con recriminación.

- Quiero que me expliques por qué me viste la cara de idiota- Gruñe Andrew caminando hacia la muchacha.

- ¿Yo verte la cara de Idiota?-dijo irónica ella.- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque en ningún momento me aclaraste que entendías lo que te decía- Reclamó el.

- Tú me preguntaste si yo entendía lo que decías y te dije "Oui"- Se burló ella.

- Me hiciste quedar como un total imbécil, Makoto Kino- Se quejó él.

- Es tu culpa por considerar que solo por ser francesa soy idiota, Andrew- Lo miró ella Retadora- Te lo tenías bien merecido.

- Disfrutaste mucho escuchándome decir esas cosas, ¿no es así?-Cuestiona él acercándose a la alta muchacha Como un cazador se acerca a su presa.

- Disfruté más tu rostro al enterarte que hablo Inglés-Rió la chica de ojos verdes.

- De mi nadie se Burla, Makoto Kino- Murmuró él aprisionando a la bella chica contra un árbol.

- Creo que ya lo hice yo…"Andrew Hansford"- Respondió ella enfatizando el nombre del joven con un cierto tono de maldad en su voz.

- ¿Me estás retando?-Inquiere el alto rubio acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella.

- A…Andrew….-Llamó ella con dificultad al joven.

- ¿Si?-responde él en un susurro.

- ¿me ayudas a atarme el bañador?- Cuestiona Maliciosa la muchacha mientras Se da media vuelta y acomodándose el top para que lo atara el rubio.

- Cla…claro- Respondió confundido el rubio.

Era definitivo, Makoto Kino no era como cualquiera de las chica que había conocido.

El alto pelinegro había estado observando con mirada recriminante al Rubio que seguía sumergido en el lago. En un momento dado aquél rubio de ojos de hielo se hartó de estar solo y salió del agua caminando hacia donde Darien estaba y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿y Dónde están todos, Shields?-Intentó llamar la atención el rubio.

- Rei fue al auto. Andew y Makoto,…no lo sé. Deben andar por ahí- Explicó seco el ojiazúl.

- Ya veo…¿sabes?-Cambió de tema Jedite- Rei es una chica hermosa.

- Aja…- Aceptó de mala gana el vecino de la chica.

- Me agrada, ¿sabes qué le gusta?-Inquiere Jedite interesado.

- ¿qué?- Darien no podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando aquél hombre que tanto detestaba.

- Si, tu sabes…comida, libros, música…no sé, "algo"- Insiste el Rubio.

Darien analizó a Jedite. Si, era cierto, aquél tipo jamás le había agradado, pero también era verdad que ver feliz a Rei era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, que no soportaba cuando ella estaba triste y que por más que quisiera, ella solo lo vería como un "amigo"…

- Pues…Puedo decirte que ella tiene los ojos más expresivos del mundo, con una mirada ella puede demostrarte si está feliz o triste, contenta o enfurecida. Que cuando sonríe el mundo se detiene. Que puede parecer muy ruda, pero en el fondo, cuando la conoces descubres que no hay mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra…

- Vaya. Interesante- Responde el rubio- Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- ¿de qué hablan?- Aparece Rei sentándose entre ambos jóvenes.

- ¿ehh?- Fingió inocencia el de ojos azules- Comentábamos que tenemos hambre, ¿dónde está el bobo de Andrew y tu amiga?

- ¿alguien me buscaba?- Aparece Andrew sonriente acompañado de la alta castaña.

- ¿dónde estaban, Mako?-Interroga Rei a su amiga.

- Fui a dar una vuelta pero Andrew me alcanzó- Explica la castaña mientras se sienta al lado de sus amigos.

- ¿y para qué la alcanzaste?- Inquiere la hermana menor de Andrew.

- Bueno…Es que se fue para el área donde hay hiedra venenosa. Me preocupó que algo le pasara- Afirmó el joven Hansford.

- Oye Andrew- Interviene Darien- Pero la hiedra venenosa está del lado opuesto de donde salieron ustedes.

- ¿de verdad?- Mira amenazante Andrew a su vecino- Lo había olvidado…

Los jóvenes comenzaron a comer el almuerzo que Makoto había preparado. Todos alabaron el talento de la muchacha y continuaron charlando y bromeando hasta poco antes del atardecer, cuando fue momento de regresar a casa.

Durante el camino de regreso todos estaban demasiado cansados y Rei se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Jedite, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Darien que no pudo menos que sentir un pinchazo en el corazón al ver esa escena, tal vez estaba condenado a ser por siempre el "mejor amigo" de la mujer de su vida…

En la casa Hansford, Rei y Makoto charlaban divertidas sobre el día en el lago, solo se encontraban los jóvenes y que al llegar habían encontrado una nota donde Risa y Arthur Hansford informaban que saldrían a cenar y volverían muy tarde, eso era algo común en el matrimonio Hansford, la pasión jamás se terminaba.

Rei se arreglaba el esmalte de las uñas mientras Makoto se aplicaba tratamientos exfoliantes en la piel.

- Oye, Rei...-Llamó la invitada.

- ¿qué?- Respondió la bella pelinegra sin retirar la vista de las uñas de sus pies.

- Me da gusto saber que te has reconciliado con Darien- Explica la de ojos color jade.

- Si. La verdad no me gusta estar peleada con él- Acepta la chica de cabello negro- Me hacía falta mi amigo.

- ¿solo tu amigo?-Bromea Makoto.

- ¡Claro que solo mi amigo!, ¿qué pensabas?-Responde sorprendida la hermana de Andrew Hansford.

- Pues no lo se...por cómo se ven...como hablan...como se tratan...imaginé que entre ustedes...-Intenta explicar la joven Kino.

- Pues te equivocas. ¡Darien es como mi hermano!-Se queja Rei.

- Bien...bien...no dije nada- Bufa la ojiverde.-Mentirosa...

- ¿qué?-Cuestionó la anfitriona molesta.

- Nada...nada.- Ríe Makoto.

A las afueras de la casa Hansford un par de piedritas golpeaban la ventana de Rei. Ambas muchachas se asomaron a la ventana encontrándose con el visitante de la casa Shields, aquél rubio de ojos de hielo que tanto odiaban Andrew Darien. Rei sonrió divertida y le indicó a Makoto que bajaría a hablar con el rubio, la ojiverde intentó persuadirla de lo contrario, pero nada podía hacer cambiar de opinión a Rei. A fin de cuentas a pesar de ser legalmente una Hansford, era tan testaruda como los Hino.

- ¿qué ocurre, Jedite?- Preguntó la muchacha japonesa mientras se encontraba frente al rubio

- Rei. Hay algo que quería decirte- Dice seguro el rubio.

- ¿y qué es?- cuestiona ella interesada- ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana, o que no pudieras decirme en todo el día que estuvimos juntos con los chicos.

- Es algo que no pueden escuchar los demás- cuenta Jedite.

- Suena interesante- Se interesa Rei- Dime qué es...

- Bueno, Rei. Yo quería decirte que...-Hace un pequeño silencio e rubio- Creerás que es adelantado, pero no me puedo callar más, eres hermosa, me gustas, pude ver que tienes los ojos más expresivos del mundo. Que cuando sonríes el mundo se detiene. Que puedes parecer muy ruda, pero en el fondo, no puedes ocultar que eres única, que no hay mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra…Rei...¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

- Jedite. Pero nos acabamos de conocer- Responde por reflejo la muchacha.

- Yo no necesito tiempo para saber todo esto, Rei-Comenta decidido el rubio.-Se lo que quiero y a quien quiero es a ti...

La Muchacha analizó el rostro de Jedite. Miró de reojo hacia su casa y después hacia la casa Shields. Respiró profundamente y regaló una sonrisa al rubio ante ella.

- Creo que podríamos intentarlo...-Lanzó ella.

- No te arrepentirás...

Jedite se acercó a la chica japonesa y la besó cuidadosamente esperando la reacción de Rei que dudó por un segundo pero después se abrazó al cuello del muchacho correspondiendo a su beso.

Andrew Se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de sus libros de negocios. Alguien tocó a la puerta y él se levantó para abrirla, encontrándose con una alta jovencita castaña envuelta en una toalla.

- Makoto...¿qué pasa?-Cuestionó Andrew.

- Es el baño de la habitación de Rei, algo le pasa...no sale agua y estaba a punto de darme una ducha.- Explica la castaña con rostro preocupado.

- No te preocupes. Iré a ver qué pasa...-Ofrece el rubio.

- Gracias...

Andrew caminó hacia la habitación de su hermana, entrando al baño y revisando la ducha. Las llaves estaban extremadamente apretadas pero después de un gran esfuerzo, el rubio consiguió abrir las llaves y conseguir que el líquido fluyera, sonrió triunfalmente y volteó a ver a Makoto que lo observaba sorprendida.

- Listo, señorita. Solo estaban muy ajustadas las llaves, tal vez por falta de uso ya que mi hermana tenía bastante sin usar su ducha. Generalmente se adueña de la de mi baño por que tiene tina- Bromea el rubio ojiazúl.

- Gracias, Andrew. Creo que entonces me ducharé.

La joven soltó su toalla para dejarla caer al suelo, revelando su desnudez al rubio ante ella que la miraba sorprendido, ella caminó a un lado suyo y lo miró de reojo.

- Creí que querías conocer mis "Torres Eiffel". Servido...

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto mirando como la muchacha ante él entraba a la ducha y se jabonaba ante él.

- Yo...yo iré a mi habitación- Tartamudeó Andrew.

- Creí que me mostrarías al "Big Ben"- Cuestionó pícara la alta castaña.

Andrew regresó la sonrisa a la muchacha y entró a la regadera empujándola contra la pared y besándola apasionadamente, sintiendo como el agua los mojaba a ambos, ella correspondió a su beso mientras se deshacía de la camisa de él y perdía sus manos dentro del pantalón de él, encontrándose con su glande endurecido por la excitación.

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se escapó del rostro de Makoto al sentir el miembro palpitante de él y ella tiró del pantalón para que cayera al suelo, dejando a Andrew tan desnudo como ella, quedando ambos en igualdad de circunstancias.

Ellos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras Andrew la levantó en peso para que ella enredara sus piernas en el grueso torso del rubio. Andrew besó los senos de Makoto, que estaban mojados por el agua que caía sobre ellos, succionó, mordió sus pezones convocándole a ella unos gemidos que no pudo contener, él disfrutaba con esto y continuaba su misiva.

Makoto tiraba del cabello de Andrew a cada mordida de sus filosos dientes y encajó sus largas uñas en la espalda de él cuando sintió el duro falo de su amante perderse en su intimidad, llenarla por completo.

El rubio entró lentamente en las tierras de la joven francesa, pero cuándo logró invadir por completo las húmedas tierras de su amante arremetió con fuerza en su interior, hasta que ambos tocaron la cúspide del placer...

-000-

En la casa Shields, un joven de ojos azules y cabello del color de la noche regresaba a su habitación con un vaso de leche, se topó con Jedite en las escaleras, el rubio portaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Jedite...-Llamó con algo de molestia el chico de pelo negro.

- ¡amigo!-Saludó con fingida alegría el rubio.- No te he agradecido por tu hospitalidad.

- Sabes que no fue mi idea. Fue idea de mi madre, lo sabes ¿verdad?-Bufó Darien.

- De igual manera, gracias...Creo que serán unas MUY BUENAS vacaciones.

- ¿por qué lo dices? Siempre dijiste que Andrew y yo éramos unos pueblerinos.

- Si. y lo son. Pero creo que en Egham puedo encontrar bastantes cosas interesantes en qué divertirme...-Respondió en voz baja el rubio.

- ¿por qué lo dices?-Cuestiona el chico Shields preocupado. Algo le decía la diversión que tenía en mente el rubio y no le gustaba nada.

- Por nada...Yo solo me entiendo, mejor iré a dormir...Buenas noches Shields...

- Buenas noche...

Darien observó desaparecer en el pasillo a su compañero de escuela. El pelinegro tal vez no era un hombre sociable, pero definitivamente no era alguien que odiara con facilidad, aun así, en su interior tenía un sentimiento parecido al odio incubándose...

El día había pasado con tranquilidad en Egham. Darien no había visto a su amiga de la infancia en todo el día, algo extraño para él, ya que para Darien era lo más natural pasar los días charlando con su vecina de todo y de nada a la vez.

La chica de ojos violeta se encontraba esa tarde en su habitación, a solas. Pudo sentir a alguien subir por la ventana, no necesitaba preguntarse de quien se trataba, lo sabía.

- Pasa, Darien- Invitó ella.

- ¿cómo supiste que era yo?- Se indignó él apareciendo por la ventana y entrando a la habitación de la chica.

- ¿quién más?-Ríe la chica divertida ayudando a entrar al alto pelinegro amigo que se tumba sobre la cama.

- Tienes razón, ¿por qué estás sola?-Inquiere él.-¿dónde está Makoto?

- ¿Venías a buscarla a ella o a mi?-Se cruza de brazos la chica mientras camina a su closet.

- Sabes que a ti…-Contesta con dulzura el muchacho.

- Makoto acompañó a mamá a comprar las cosas para la cena. Risa Hansford insiste en cenar paté Foie Grass. ¿me invitas a cenar?- Pide ella.

- Podría venir a cenar a tu casa. Seguro será una cena deliciosa- Se saborea el joven.

- Ni lo sueñes. Yo no comeré eso, si quieres ven tú. ¿sabes lo que le hacen a esos pobres animales para obtener el paté? –Se entristece la muchacha.

- Bien, bien…No vendré a cenar- Comenta él resignado- ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve a cenar?

- Puedes sorprenderme- Afirma la muchacha- Ahora, ¿me ayudarías?

Rei sonríe con esos ojos que le impedían decirle que no al muchacho ante ella. Ella saca un par de vestidos de verano y sonríe al joven ante ella.

- ¿quieres que te de mi opinión sobre cuál vestido te queda mejor?- Pregunta malicioso el alto muchacho de ojos zafiro.

- Algo así…

En la casa de los Shields, un alto joven de ojos color de hielo y cabello rubio irrumpía en la habitación del único hijo varón de los Shields. Entró de puntillas buscando no hacer ruido alguno, encontrándose con un fino cuaderno en la cómoda del joven estudiante de Oxford y lo tomó entre sus manos "Interesante" murmuró para sí llevándose consigo el atesorado cuaderno consigo.

En el centro de Egham. Risa Hansford acompañada de una alta joven castaña, la bella mujer japonesa le explicaba a la muchacha la historia de la ciudad y qué podía encontrar en cada uno de los negocios por los que pasaban, entraron a una tienda gourmet donde la señora Hansford pidió al encargado un pan especial para después recorrer el lugar con su joven invitada.

- Makoto, ¿cómo la estás pasando en Egham?-Pregunta La mujer de ojos violeta.

- Muy bien, Señora Hansford. Todos son muy amables conmigo- Comentó la chica.

- Me alegra, ¿sabes? Creo que eres la primer amiga que mi Rei trae e casa- Confiesa la madre de la joven.

- ¿en verdad?-Se sorprende la castaña- ¿por qué?

- Cuando llegamos aquí, Rei era la niña rara por ser japonesa. Siempre jugaba solo con Darien y Andrew, cuando creció las chicas la buscaban para hacer amistad, pero desgraciadamente siempre su objetivo era llegar a Andrew- Explica la señora- Eso le molestaba mucho a Rei, decía que detestaba eso, no confiaba en la amistad, hasta que te conoció a ti en París. Me hace muy feliz que mi hija por fin tenga una amiga.

La castaña guardó silencio con las palabras de la madre de Rei, por algún motivo sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago al haber escuchado semejante confesión de la señora Hansford.

- Makoto. ¿qué te pasa?- Se preocupó la pelinegra.

- Nada, Señora Hansford, es que imagino que debió de ser difícil para Rei una infancia así- Miente Makoto.

- Tal vez si lo ves así. Pero mi hija creció feliz trepando árboles y jugando canicas con mi hijo y Darien. Jamás la vi triste por tal situación- Explica la madre de la joven.

- Tiene razón. Al menos no creció sola. Como yo…-Melancólica la francesa.

- ¿No tienes hermanos?

- No. Fui hija única. Pero veo a Rei como a una hermana- Afirma Makoto.

- Entonces creo que ya son dos, Rei siempre se refiere a ti como su hermana- cuenta emocionada la de ojos violeta.

- Si…es verdad…-Apoya la de ojos verdes con melancolía- ¿elegimos el paté?

- Claro…

La chica de ojos amatista se encontraba sentada sobre su cama intentando contener un ataque de risa, algo extraño en ella mientras ante sus ojo, un joven de ojos azules se cruzaba de brazos molesto, portando un vestido floreado sobre él a juego con un sombrero de paja encima de sus ropas.

- No me parece gracioso, Rei…-Refunfuñó él.

- Jajajajaja. ¿por qué no? Si es divertidísimo- Dice la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejar de reírse.- Creo que un labial coral quedaría perfecto con ese vestido.

Rei camina hacia su tocador sacando uno de sus labiales y caminando hacia el alto joven con mirada malévola

- Ey,ey, ey. Aleja esa cosa de mi. No abuses, Reiko Impide el joven- Para empezar no sé por qué te dejé servirte de perchero.

- Porque me quieres mucho- Dijo cínica la muchacha posando sus ojos violeta en los azules de él- ¿ o no?

- ¿Y cuál usarás esta noche?-pregunta él intentando cambiar el tema.

- El mismo que me ponga para salir ahorita-Explica Rei quitándole de encima las prendas a su vecino.

- ¿saldrás? –Pregunta Darien caminando tras de la muchacha japonesa que se pone encima el vestido floreado.

- Si. Jedite me invitó a salir, iremos por un helado- Explica ella sin mirar a Darien.

- ¿solos?-Cuestiona con tristeza el serio joven.

- Si. Solos…Anoche me pidió que fuera su novia-Responde la muchacha lanzando el vestido sobre la cama- Creo que mejor me pondré unos Jeans…

- ¿Novia?- Repite tembloroso el pelinegro- Creo que será lo mejor que te pongas los jeans, eres más tú cuando vistes así.

- Si. Me siento más cómoda, Makoto me insistió en que usara uno de sus vestidos pero no soy así- Se ríe Rei mientras escarba en su closet sacando una blusa roja y poniéndola encima .- ¿qué dices?

- Hermosa…-Murmura Darien observando embelesado a la chica.

- Adulador…

A las afueras de la casa se escuchó un par de golpecitos de piedritas en la ventana. Rei se asomó y brincó emocionada, dándose cuenta quién estaba afuera.

- ¡es Jedite!-Se alegró la muchacha.-Me voy, Darien. Te veo en la noche para ir a cenar, ¿quieres?

- Claro…-Lanzo con tristeza el muchacho observando cómo su amiga desaparecía por la ventana, quedándose solo.

Rei subió al auto del rubio que se hospedaba en casa de los Shields.  
Jedite la saludó besándola fugazmente y arrancó el auto. Ambos jóvenes habían acordado ir a tomar un helado a la nevería favorita de Rei.

Al llegar, Rei saludó al dueño del la nevería a la que había ido desde pequeña. La chica japonesa tomó asiento mientras el rubio pedía el helado de la muchacha que miraba sonriente hacia afuera, los mejores recuerdos de su infancia podían contarlos los muros de aquel lugar donde ella, Andrew y Darien devoraron cientos de helados de pequeños. Jedite se acercó a la mesa sacando a Rei de su concentración.

- ¿en qué piensas?- Pregunta el rubio sentándose frente a ella.

- Nada...Es que me encanta éste lugar. Aquí nos traía mamá o Gea a comer helado cuando éramos pequeños.

- Ahora te traigo yo- Sonríe el muchacho de los ojos de hielo depositando un barquillo de helado de vainilla frente a Rei.

- ¿Vainilla?-Arquea una ceja la pelinegra.

- Si. ¿qué tiene? Es un sabor común, ¿no? A todo mundo le gusta la vainilla...

- Pues... A mí no- Confiesa Rei.

- ¿Alguien pidió un helado de queso con zarzamora?- Se acercó el encargado del lugar. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

- Señor West - Miró emocionada la chica al dueño del lugar viendo su helado.

- Le dije a tu amigo que la Vainilla no era para ti. Pero no me hizo caso...Cortesía de la casa- Ofrece la copa de helado a la chica y se aleja.

- ¿Ni siquiera te gustan los barquillos?- Se sorprende Jedite.

- No es que no me gusten. Es que tardo tanto en comer mi helado que cuando como un barquillo siempre termino haciendo un caos. Por eso el Señor West me lo sirve en copa. El nos vio crecer. Sabe todo de nosotros- Contenta platica la chica.

- "¿Nosotros?"-cuestiona el rubio.

- Así es. A Andrew, Darien y a mí. Éramos como los tres mosqueteros- Cuenta emocionada la delgada joven de cabello negro.

- Bueno. No hablemos de esas cosas- Pide Jedite.- Quiero darte algo.

- ¿ah,sí? ¿qué es?- Pregunta interesada la bella muchacha de ojos violeta.

- Tal vez lo consideres tonto, pero...- él sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel entregándoselo a Rei.- Te hice un poema...

- ¿un poema?-Arqueó su ceja sorprendida la chica de ojos amatista mientras abría la hoja- No creí que fueras ese tipo de hombres...

- No lo soy. Pero es imposible no querer escribir las más hermosas cosas posibles teniéndote enfrente...-Explica seductor el rubio.

- Oh. Jedite...- Se emociona Rei mientras lee en voz alta:

siempre he sido mi casa  
el lugar al que vuelvo cuando todo oscurece  
me encierro y miro por la ventana la noche,  
mi corazón desnudo,  
te dibujas en el cielo como tormenta que se acerca  
viene el viento devorando distancia,  
calándome hasta los huesos, rugiendo porque no contesto...  
no vuelo por no saber que el cielo me tiene un lugar preparado  
me dedico a ver como arrancas suspiros y árboles a tu paso  
desde mi casa, mi ventana te admira  
yo solo soy un espectador,  
alguien que ha aprendido a corear tu pasión gritando miedo  
esperando  
siempre he sido mi casa  
y a puertas abiertas te espero...

En una de las habitaciones de la casa Hansford dos jovencitas charlaban divertidas mientras una de ellas se terminaba de maquillar sentada ante su tocador. Una de ellas, la de cabello castaño se encontraba recostada en la cama observando incrédula a su amiga y con una hoja entre sus manos que miraba extrañada.

- ¿Jedite te escribió esto?

- Si. ¿No es hermoso?- Contestó la de cabello negro mientras terminaba de ponerse Rimel

- Si. El punto es que no se ve que Jedite sea del tipo de hombres.- Dudosa explica la castaña.

- Pues ya ves que sí, Makoto. No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada, tú misma lo has dicho mil veces ¿no?-Recuerda la chica japonesa a su amiga.

- Pues si….Pero hay algo en Jedite que no termina de agradarme- confiesa la muchacha de ojos verdes- Además...este poema parece como si fuera escrito por un admirador de años, no de uno que acaba de conocerte. Si me preguntaras suena más como si lo hubiera escrito Darien y no ese tipo nefasto y pedante. Algo en él no me agrada, aunque sea amable.

- Andrew y Darien piensan igual, pero es un buen tipo. En serio- Cuenta Rei.

- ¿De verdad no te quedarás a cenar?

- No. No voy a comer paté Foie gras. Lo sabes- Explica la chica de ojos violeta a su amiga.

- Bien, bien…Lo entiendo.- Acepta Resignada la castaña- Oye, Rei….

- ¿Sí?

- Hablé con tu mamá…-Inicia la alta.

- ¿sobre qué?- Extrañada dice Rei.

- Me contó que no tienes muchas amigas por aquí…

- No las necesitaba. Tengo a Andrew y a Darien. Además, las chicas de por aquí siempre se fingían mis amigas para poder acercarse a Andrew- Confiesa apenada la pelinegra- Eres mi primer amiga verdadera, Mako-chan.

- Si…¿verdad?- Sonríe apenada la de ojos verdes.

- Si. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve

Rei se levanta y abraza a su amiga francesa, un acto raro en ella. En la puerta se escucha que alguien toca y la señora Hansford asoma su cabeza sonriendo.

- Chicas…Darien ya llegó- Informa la bella mujer de cabello negro.

- Entonces ya me voy. Nos vemos más tarde

Rei da un beso a su madre y abraza a Makoto para tomar su bolso y salir corriendo de la habitación dejando solas a la señora Hansford y a la bella castaña.

- Se ve muy contenta, ¿verdad?- Rompe el silencio la ojiverde.

- Si. Esos dos son inseparables- Enternecida se asoma por la ventana la bella mujer asiática observando como su hija corría a abrazar al alto joven de ojos azules que le abría la puerta del auto para que subiera.

- Se llevan muy bien. ¿Verdad?- Comenta la alta chica francesa.

- Si. ¿Sabes? Gea y yo siempre soñamos con que nuestros hijos se enamoraran- Confiesa con rostro soñador la bella mujer.

- ¿Y nunca ha habido nada entre ellos?-Cuestiona Makoto intrigada.

- No. Nunca. Por que estoy segura que Rei es la chispa que Darien necesita y él la calma que le hace falta al torbellino de mi hija, lástima que siempre se han visto como solo amigos…

- Si, es una lástima. Harían una hermosa pareja…

Ambas mujeres observaban como el carro del joven Shields se alejaba de ahí. Risa Hansford observaba emocionada aquel auto imaginando que su hija y ese muchacho que había visto crecer se empataban, mientras en la cabeza de Makoto un mar de dudas la torturaban.

Lejos del área residencial de Egham una pareja de jóvenes de cabello negro llegaban a un Restaurante de comida Italiana que estaba al aire libre. Fueron conducidos a una mesa apartada del bullicio y el mesero se llevó la orden de ambos jóvenes para dejarlos solos.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar?- Pregunta él.

- Es hermoso.- Emocionada explica ella.- ¿Sabes? En Nápoles, Makoto y yo fuimos a un restaurante así, es bellísimo. Cuándo te dignes a visitar a tu amiga a París nos daremos una escapada a Italia para que conozcas.

- Eso sonó a Chantaje, Rei Hansford. Suenas como Andrew..-Fingió molestia el muchacho.

- Si con eso consigo hacerte salir de Reino unido, lo es- Divertida comentó ella.

- No me gustaría que "Tu novio" se molestara contigo por recibirme de visita- Explica entristecido el muchacho.

- ¡Cómo crees! – Ríe la pelinegra- él debe de comprender que tú y yo somos amigos.

- Si, claro….amigos…

- Por cierto. Hablando de Jedite. Tengo algo que contarte- Cuenta sonriente la pelinegra.

- ¿Descubriste el Patán que es?-Sonríe emocionado el joven de ojos azules.

- ¡No! ¡Darien, hablo en serio!- Regañó la muchacha.

- Bueno. Si no es eso…¿qué es?- Pregunta intrigado el joven de ojos azules.

- Es que…Es un romántico empedernido…deberías de verlo. Me encanta- Confiesa emocionada la de ojos violeta- Me escribió un poema que te morirías, Darien. Créeme…

- ¿Ah, sí?-Arquea una ceja el pelinegro.

- Si. No estaba del todo convencida, pero alguien que te escribe cosas tan bellas como esas merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?- Cuestiona ella.

Darien observó a Rei. La vio tan feliz, tan emocionada, tan contenta que le dolía, le dolía ver a esa niña con la que compartió aventuras interminables, a la que enseñó junto a Andrew a andar en bicicleta estar ahora tan feliz y enamorada de otro que no era él que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, sonreír con un dolor que le destrozaba el alma…

- Si. Sí lo creo…

- Pero Darien, No te veo feliz- Dice apenada la muchacha de ojos amatista.

- Claro que no. No es eso, pequeña. Yo lo único que quiero en éste mundo es verte feliz. Si tu eres feliz, créeme que yo seré feliz.- Confiesa sincero él.

La muchacha de ojos amatista sonrió emocionada y se levantó a abrazar al serio muchacho sentada ante ella llenándolo de besos en las mejillas.

- Por eso eres mi mejor amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti.-Explica ella sin soltar a Darien.

- Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti…-Confesó él- Anda, come tu Pizza, se enfría

- Si..

La muchacha de ojos amatista y cabello negro se volvió a sentar en su silla, charlaron de infinidad de cosas durante el resto de la cena como cuando eran pequeños. Para ella el tiempo se detenía estando con él, sabía que podía hablarle de lo que quisiera.

-000-

En Casa de los Hansford la cena transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Todos en la mesa elogiaron la comida de Makoto. De última hora Endymion y Gea Shields fueron a cenar con Arthur y Risa.

Durante la velada, los ojos azules de Andrew se posaron múltiples veces en los jade de la chica francesa que rehuía la mirada celeste de alguna u otra forma ignorándolo categóricamente.

Risa y Gea alababan las infinitas cualidades de la Señorita Kino. Gea bromeaba sobre la buena pareja que haría la chica francesa con el hijo de Arthur Hansford provocando en Makoto una risa nerviosa y en Andrew un sonrojo imposible de ocultar.

Terminada la cena las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina donde charlaron mientras lavaban y guardaban la loza de la cena. Su charla se extendió por un par de horas más, ahí Makoto conoció la historia de Risa y Arthur Hansford.

La mujer de cabello negro le contó a Makoto que ella y Rei tuvieron que mudarse a Inglaterra después de su separación con el señor Takahashi Hino debido a que éste se negaba a darle el divorcio a la japonesa. La simpática mujer se mudó Inglaterra y acudió a un bufete Jurídico que la auxiliara a tramitar su divorcio. Éste resulto ser el Bufete Shields propiedad del padre de Darien.

En una de sus múltiples citas con Endymion para ver los pormenores de su divorcio conoció a Arthur, el mejor amigo de Endymion que quedó prendado de la belleza de la misteriosa mujer, no pudo evitar el invitarla a salir. Ahí Risa supo que Arthur tenía un hijo y que era viudo, Risa le contó que tenía una pequeña llamada Rei que era un poco revoltosa. Fue amor a primera vista y fue cuestión de tiempo para que Arthur le pidiera matrimonio a la hermosa mujer y ésta aceptara.

Cuando Rei y Risa se mudaron a casa de los Hansford conocieron al resto de la familia Shields, Risa se hizo amiga inseparable de Gea, la esposa de Endymion y Rei formó junto con Andrew y Darien un trío inseparable.

Cuando Makoto sintió sus ojos arenosos se despidió de ambas mujeres para subir a su habitación; al subir las escaleras se encontró en la puerta de la recamara a un rubio ojiazúl que la esperaba con evidente ansiedad. La tomó de la cintura y recargó en la pared para besarla apasionadamente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su hermana para ingresar ambos al cuarto. Makoto colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, perdiéndose en su aliento. Él cerró la puerta para después volver a enredar sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la francesa para arremangar el vestido de ella y apretujar sus glúteos. Al sentir ella los dedos juguetones de Andrew tirar de sus bragas lo apartó de su lado.

- Espera...-Murmuró.

- ¿qué ocurre?- Extrañado comenta el rubio- creí que te gustaba.

- No quiero.- Mintió la castaña tratando de tranquilizarse.

- No veo que tu cuerpo diga lo mismo- Malicioso comentó Andrew.

- Solo sal de aquí. ¿quieres?- Pide la alta abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Creí que querías que la pasáramos bien...- Gruñe el rubio.

- Ya la pasamos bien y la verdad, no me gustó tanto- Se burla la de ojos verdes.

- Podríamos volver a probar...puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión...- Ofrece seductor el rubio.

- Largo de aquí, Hansford. Ya probé, se me quitó la curiosidad y tan tan- dice aburrida la muchacha francesa.

- Hoy no insistiré más pero mañana hablaremos...-Se rinde Andrew.

- Mañana será la misma respuesta-Murmura Makoto.

- Ya lo veremos...

El rubio salió de la habitación de la alta muchacha que casi cerró la puerta en sus narices. Al cerrar la puerta puso el seguro y se tiró sobre su cama. Si, de verdad le gustaba ese chico, Andrew podía despertar los sentimientos más desenfrenados en su cuerpo, pero ella no podía fallarle a su mejor amiga…no podía ¿o si?...

**¡Hola!**

**Pues como lo prometí les dejo el capitulo dos de esta pequeña historia. No es tan larga como las anteriores pero si muy divertida (al menos lo fue para mi el escribirla) Manejo a mis dos parejas favoritas y no se las pongo tan fácil. **

**Gracias a Sir Charles que luego luego dejó su Review, a cherry, a Irais, a la lectora de walmart...ahh no, perdón. A Gaby que si se aplicó y dejó Reviews :P a Clararina que entre su tesis y sus muchos niños, terapias y proyectos propios se da el espacio de leer y junto con ella a todos los que hacen un espacio de su tiempo para leer las locuras que pasan por mi mente.**

**Como les dije ya, no tengo el mismo tiempo libre de antes, pero aunque sea en ratitos, en cachitos y cuando puedo me doy tiempo de escribir y por ello no publico con tanta frecuencia (no tengo tanto colchón) Pero los proyectos siguen, lento pero seguro :)**

**Gracias por todo y nos vemos en dos semanas :D**

**La maga**


	3. capitulo 3: Sacrificio

**capitulo 3**

**Sacrificio**

Esa mañana Darien había salido temprano de casa contrario a todos los días que solía dormir hasta el medio día o hasta que cierta vecina aparecía por su ventana para hacerlo despertar.

Su misión esa mañana era ir a comprar un obsequio para su madre. En años anteriores era Rei quien lo acompañaba a comprar el obsequio de cumpleaños de la Señora Shields pero tenía más de una semana escondiéndose de su vecina y haciendo malabar y medio para evitar toparse con ella.

No era que no quisiera ver a Rei. Era que le rompía el alma escucharla hablar de Jeditte y de su "relación" y de lo detallista que era, solo era demasiado para él.

Después de pasar dos horas dando vueltas por todas las tiendas de Egham se rindió y decidió ir a la chocolatería del pueblo para que la señora Smith le vendiera una caja de chocolates para su madre y dos más para él.

Al salir de la tienda y dar vuelta a la esquina casi se asfixia con el chocolate que masticaba al encontrar al rubio visitante de su casa en la nevería del pueblo besándose con una muchacha rubia de ojos azules.

Su primer instinto fue ir a golpearlo y enfrentarlo. Pero no consideró que fuera lo adecuado. Prefirió volver a casa, ahí lo encararía.

Al volver a su hogar escondió en una bolsa el regalo y sus golosinas, luego subió a su habitación. No le hizo caso alguno a sus padres cuando lo saludaron, no tenía humor para hablar de nada, tenía mucho que pensar.

Al estar solo arrojó la bolsa a la cama enfurecido y golpeó la pared en un acto de desesperación, provocando con esto que sus manos sangraran.

- ¡Maldito infeliz!- Gritó iracundo.

- Vaya. Qué carácter- Se escuchó una voz femenina que salía de su baño. Él se suponía solo.

- ¿Rei?- Llamó Darien extrañado viendo salir a su vecina del cuarto de baño enredada en una toalla, secándose el pelo.- ¿qué haces aquí y… así?

- Andrew tapó la tubería de la casa. No preguntes por qué. Y vine a pedirle a tus padres que me permitieran usar su ducha. Me dijeron que no estabas y que podía usar la de tu habitación y también prometieron que te avisarían. ¿no te dijeron?

- Pues...No les escuché- Se rasca la cabeza el pelinegro apenado. ¿le habían dicho algo cuando entró a casa?

- ¡por el gran Kami, Darien!- Se alarmó Rei al ver las manos del pelinegro sangrar- Eres un salvaje. Mira lo que te hiciste.

- No es nada- Explica apenado el chico.

Rei corre al baño de su vecino regresando con unas toallas húmedas para limpiar la sangre que brotaba escandalosamente.

- Claro que es algo. Mira nada más. Te abriste los nudillos. Desde que estabas en la secundaria que no te veía tan molesto ¿qué pudo hacerte enojar así?

- Fue un imbécil que no valora lo que tiene- Responde con voz molesta el pelinegro.

- Ya no pienses en esas cosas. Te hace mal- Pide con voz suave la chica.- Ese tipo ya tendrá su merecido.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Cuestiona el chico.

- Estoy segura. Sabes que en esta vida cada quien recibe lo que le corresponde- Explica con seguridad la pelinegra.

- A veces lo dudo.- Bufa el muchacho.

- No lo dudes. Es verdad...- Insiste Rei.

- Si tu lo dices...-Resignado acepta él.

- Oye. Por cierto. ¿dónde te habías metido?- Reclama la chica de ojos violeta- Tienes bastantes días desaparecido, tantos que parece que has estado escapando de mi.

- Yo no podría escapar de ti, Rei. Es solo que...Creo que has estado muy ocupada con Jeditte. ¿no?- Comenta el chico.

- Eso me suena a que estás celoso...-Cantó la joven de ojos violeta divertida.

- Claro que estoy celoso- Asegura Darien granándose la mirada sorprendida de su vecina- Ese intruso me roba la mayor parte de tu atención. ¿cómo no estarlo?

- Lamento eso. Te prometo que me haré más tiempo para ti...Claro, si prometes dejar de esconderte de mí- Explica la muchacha.

- Prometido...- Acepta él.- ¿Y cómo vas con tu novio?

- Bien.- Dice la chica.

- ¿ bien? ¿solo bien?- Insiste Darien.

- Si. Bien...- Insiste Rei.

- Escuché más detalles de tu primer revisión dental- Se burla el chico.

- Pues sí. Nos llevamos bien. Es detallista conmigo, me escribe poemas- cuenta la muchacha a su vecino.

- ¿Aun no descubres el patán que es?-interroga interesado el joven, pero solo obtiene una ceja alzada de parte de la pelinegra.

- ¿patán?- Repite extrañada la bella chica- Jeditte no es el patán que me han dicho Andrew y tu. Es muy tierno.

Darien quiso decirle qué tan patán era Jeditte. El cómo lo vio besándose con aquella chica rubia unos instantes atrás, el cómo lo había interrogado para llegar a ella…pero se abstuvo.

La última vez que alguien quiso persuadir a Rei de que estaba cometiendo un error, la chica se mudó a París a estudiar. Cuando era pequeña y le intentaron hacer entender que no era buena idea salir a jugar bajo la lluvia se las ingenió para escabullirse y claro está pescar un resfriado que la mantuvo en cama por medio verano.

Rei no era el tipo de chica a la que le gusta que le digan qué hacer y qué no. Si él le contaba todos los defectos de Jeditte ella se empeñaría en buscar sus virtudes y tal vez hasta terminaría fugándose con él. No. Definitivamente no era buena idea persuadir a esa chica. Algo más tenía que salir de su mente.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Quizás Andrew y yo no nos hemos tomado la molestia de conocerlo mejor- Acepta de mala gana el chico de ojos azules.

- Si. Así es.- Apoya ella.

- ¿y hoy saldrás con él?- Pregunta Darien.

- No. Me dijo que tendría que ir a Londres a resolver unas cosas- Cuenta la chica.

- Entonces...¿Te gustaría ir por un helado conmigo?

- ¡Claro!- Se emociona la pelinegra.- ¿podemos invitar a Makoto? Últimamente anda de un humor de los mil demonios.

- Claro que sí. Dile que venga. Con éste clima a todos nos caería bien un helado.

- Perfecto. Me cambio y voy a avisarle.- Se emociona Rei corriendo al baño.

El muchacho de ojos azules vio desaparecer a su vecina en el baño. El ver a esa frágil y perfecta silueta correr con solo una toalla enredada al cuerpo hizo latir sus pulsaciones, cuan cerca estaba la felicidad de sus manos… Tuvo que detener sus impulsos para no seguirla.

Hizo lo que siempre hacía. Buscó su libreta bajo la almohada pero no la encontró. Buscó en el armario y en la mesa de noche, pero nada...

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Rei apareciendo de nueva cuenta en su habitación con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra con letras rojas y unos tenis.

- waw- Murmuró él anonadado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Vuelve a preguntar la chica extrañada.

- No...nada- Se apena él.

- Luces preocupado, te conozco. ¿Perdiste algo?- Cuestiona Rei al ver el rostro de su vecino.

- Mi libreta...No la encuentro por ningún lado.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?- Se ofrece la de ojos violeta.

- Después. Mejor vamos por tu helado. ¿quieres?

- Si...vamos...

Darien y Rei salieron de la habitación del joven Shields. Darien se olvidó por un segundo de su libreta de poemas. A fin de cuentas, su musa inspiradora estaba justo a su lado...

-000-

En la heladería Italiana cuatro chicos se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso helado.

Rei había invitado a Makoto y Andrew al escuchar de los planes de su hermana y su amigo se auto invitó, cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto a la chica francesa.

Makoto disfrutaba de una copa de helado de menta con chocolate. Darien de su eterno helado de chocolate con más chocolate y cubierto de chocolate, Rei degustaba un helado de queso con zarzamora y Andrew había pedido un barquillo de helado de vainilla.

- ¿y cómo te has sentido en Egham, Makoto?-Pregunta Darien.

- Muy bien, Darien. Inglaterra es hermoso y Egham es tal y como Rei me lo describía- Explica sonriente la castaña.

- Te dije que te gustaría- Triunfal cuenta Rei.

- Lo sé. Me encanta. Egham es fantástico- Insiste la chica.

- ¿Y qué te pareció el "Big Ben"?- Interroga Andrew a la chica de ojos color jade que lo mira no muy sonriente.

- Creo que no es tan grande como lo presumen- cortó de tajo la castaña .- Darien. Rei me ha dicho que tu puedes mostrarme hermosos edificios victorianos aquí cerca.

- Es verdad. No sabía que te gustara la arquitectura. Pero si quieres podemos programar un nuevo paseo para ver edificios- Ofrece Darien.- ¿qué tal Windsor?

- Me encanta la idea- Se emociona la francesa.

- ¿qué opinas, Rei?- Pregunta Darien- Podemos comer allá en algún restaurant o llevar algo y hacer un día de campo cerca del palacio de Windsor.

- Perfecto. Un día de campo suena genial, ¿verdad, Andrew?- se anima Rei.

- Si. Es buena idea- Agrega Andrew- El clima en Windsor es bastante bueno en ésta época del año.

- Tal vez Andrew tenga cosas que hacer- dice Makoto enfrentando su mirada jade con la celeste del joven Hansford.

- No. No tengo planes y yo por nada me pierdo de ése paseo- Regresa el rubio.

- Entonces. Es un trato- Dice Darien- mañana iremos a Windsor.

- Perfecto. Necesito un sombrero- Explica Rei.

- Tienes muchos- Regaña el pelinegro.

- No los suficientes. El sol es terrible por éstos días- Recuerda la de ojos amatista- Anda. Acompáñame con la señora Black a elegir uno.

Rei se pone de pie y tira del brazo de su compinche que se levanta de mala gana.

- Vale, pero te advierto que solo te serviré de Juez. No me pondré nada para ver cómo se ve, ¿de acuerdo?- Amenaza él

- Si. Si. Como sea. Apresúrate- Insiste Rei.

Los dos pelinegros se alejan de la nevería dejando a solas a la castaña y al rubio que se quedan en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Andrew habló.

- Así que no te pareció tan grande el "Big Ben"- Arquea una ceja el rubio.

- No. La verdad no. He visto cosas más grandes- Confiesa la chica.

- Tal vez. Pero te puedo asegurar que jamás la has pasado tan bien como cuando recorriste el "Big Ben"- Orgulloso asegura el inglés.

- No te emociones tanto, Hansford- recomienda ella poniéndose de pie.

- Espera- Tira de su brazo el rubio- No puedes irte así ¿qué pasó que cambiaste tan pronto de opinión?

- Ya te lo dije. Te probé y se me quitó la curiosidad- Explico con sencillez la alta chica.- No fue tan bueno...

- No parecía así esa noche. Eras una fiera ardiente- Recuerda él al oído de Makoto que adquiere un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿de verdad?- Pregunta la chica en voz baja- ¿y ahora estás ardiente?

- Claro...Solo te veo y ardo- confiesa el ojiazúl.

- conozco un remedio infalible- Ofrece Makoto arrebatando el barquillo de helado de su amante.

- Suena interesante. Dime...dime cuál es...-Suplica ansioso Andrew.

- Refrescarte...

La bella muchacha francesa toma el enorme barquillo de helado y lo arroja en el regazo de Andrew muy cerca de su entrepierna alejándose del muchacho rubio que se paraliza ante tal respuesta. Cuando el frío disminuye no puede evitar sonreírse y pensar "qué chica"...

El tan esperado día de campo había llegado.

Makoto tomaba fotografías emocionada por los paisajes y edificios antiguos de Wimbledon. De vez en vez Darien se ofrecía a tomarle fotos a la chica francesa con Rei y otras con Andrew que lucía evidentemente serio.

Para la mala suerte del joven Shields, Jedite, su huesped se había colado al viaje. Esto no le agradaba para nada. Pero algo bueno tendría que sacar de ello.

El muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos de hielo aprovechaba cada oportunidad para abrazar y besar a la joven Japonesa, cosa que no causaba gracia ni al hermanastro ni al vecino de la muchacha. Pero tanto Andrew como Darien sabían de sobremanera que Rei se empeñaría más en seguir con el rubio si objetaban algo así que tuvieron que guardarse sus palabras.

En un momento dado, las sodas se acabaron y Darien se ofreció a ir a comprar más provisiones. Jedite se apuntó a hacerle compañía al muchacho Shields, cosa que no le pareció a Darien pero ver el rostro suplicante de su vecina lo hizo aceptar.

Cuando compraron en la tienda las provisiones, el rubio enfrentó a Darien que se veía evidentemente molesto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Shields?- Pregunta Jedite.

- Nada. ¿qué me habría de pasar?- Bufa Darien cargando todas las compras. El rubio no estaba dispuesto a agotarse por nada.

- ¿cómo que nada? Sé que no te agrado, pero estos días has estado más que seco y amargado, Shields . ¡Más de lo que te caracteriza!- Evidencia Jedite.

- Nada. Es solo que el verano no es mi época del año favorita.-Miente el muchacho de cabellos negros

- Sí, claro…Seguramente.

- Jedite…-Llama Darien obteniendo la atención del rubio- ¿qué…mmhhmm…qué interés tienes con Rei?

- Pues es obvio, ¿no? Es mi novia- Responde el muchacho de ojos de Hielo.

- Me refiero a si la amas…

- ¡AMARLA!- casi se ahoga el rubio- ¡Por dios, Darien! Si tengo unos cuantos días de conocerla.

- Entonces no planeas tomarla en serio- Encara con seriedad el muchacho de ojos azules mientras caminan rumbo al auto.

- Jedite no toma en serio a nadie. Tu vecina es guapa pero…Bueno, hay que disfrutar el verano ¿no?- Minimiza el visitante siguiendo de frente. No se da cuenta que Darien lo observa con un odio que atemorizaría a cualquiera. Cuando llegan al auto. Se encuentran con una tienda de flores- Mmhmm…Flores. Creo que le compraré unas flores a tu bella vecina.

- ¿de verdad?-Se sorprende el estudiante de Oxford- No eres del tipo de hombres que compra flores.

- Ni Rei del tipo de chicas que se ponga tan fácil. Jamás había tardado tanto en que una chica cayera en mis redes- Bufa el rubio buscando entre los diferentes tipos de flores del lugar.

- ¿En serio?- Arquea una ceja el pelinegro, entre sus labios aparece una media sonrisa

- Si. Tendré que tomar medidas desesperadas- Amenaza el rubio.

- Creí que ustedes…-Intenta comentar el pelinegro pero se detiene.

- ¿qué? ¿Qué ya tuvimos sexo?- Termina la frase el rubio- No. Lo he intentado pero te prometo que Jedite Flint no se irá de Egham sin haber explorado tierras japonesas.

- Si. Lo imagino- Bufa Darien presionando sus puños.

- ¿Le gustarán las rosas?- Pregunta Jedite.

- ¿Rosas? Para nada. Margaritas son sus favoritas. Le encantan- Explica Darien con indiferencia

- Perfecto. Margaritas serán- Afirma el rubio tomando un ramo de margaritas.

El rubio pagó y ambos subieron al auto para ir de regreso a donde estaban los demás. Darien no charlaba mucho pero el rubio aprovechó el camino para contar de todas sus conquistas y del hecho de que ninguna mujer se le hubiera resistido…. hasta el momento.

- Shields, tú conoces a Rei de toda la vida, ¿verdad?-Cuestiona el rubio.

- Casi. Llegó aquí cuando era apenas una niñita. Ella y su madre vinieron a dar a Egham un toque peculiar de alegría.

- Si, si. Oye…¿y qué es lo que le gusta a Rei? Digo, ¿en qué se divierte? ¿qué le atrae?- Interroga el rubio.

Darien guardó silencio por un segundo. Tiempo suficiente para que su cerebro trabajase para obtener la mejor respuesta posible, luego de una pausa respondió.

- Pues….En cuanto a comida. Adora la carne. Es una chica peculiar. Le encanta la carne fresca. ¿recuerdas ese lugar donde eliges el animal que deseas comer y lo matan frente a tus propios ojos?

- Si.

- A Rei le fascina. Es una cazadora empedernida.- Afirma el de ojos azules.- A veces insiste en matarla ella misma.

- Jamás lo hubiera pensado.- Se sorprende Jedite.

- Le encanta ir al circo. El acto de los leones y los elefantes la embelesa- Cuenta Darien- ¿qué más? Ohhh sí. Las peleas de animales. A veces se escapaba del colegio para ir a Londres a ver alguna pelea clandestina de perros.

- Increíble - queda boquiabierto el copiloto.

- Si. Rei es una chica bastante peculiar.-Confirma Darien con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios.

- Entonces créeme que sé de un lugar que le encantará- Afirma el rubio.- Esa chica caerá rendida a mis pies…

- No lo dudo mi estimado amigo. No lo dudo.

El resto del camino siguieron en silencio. Jedite veía por la ventana y Darien miraba el camino de una forma maliciosa. Bastante maliciosa….

Jedite y Darien regresaron a dónde tenían su día de campo. Rei charlaba con su hermano y su amiga de las aventuras vividas en París cuando el rubio llegó a sentarse a su lado, Ella sonrió al verlo.

- Hola, nena- Besó el rubio de ojos de hielo la mejilla de Rei acercándole un ramo de margaritas- No sé por qué las vi y pensé en ti

- ¿Margaritas?- Se extraña la muchacha mientras le pasa el ramo a su amiga de ojos verdes casi con repulsión, estornudando repetidamente, levantándose y yendo al lado opuesto de donde están las flores que coincidía con el lugar donde se sentó Darien- Gracias pero soy alérgica.

- ¿En serio?-Arquea una ceja mirando con coraje al muchacho de pelo negro.- Pero tienes unas margaritas en tu ventana.

- Si. Pero de plástico. Las flores me causan alergia- Explica Rei.

- Bueno. En ese caso te he traído una soda, espero no seas alérgica- dice el rubio extendiendo una soda de cola a la muchacha de ojos violeta.

- Gracias.- Toma Rei la lata entregándosela a Darien y quitándole la botella de té helado que él estaba bebiendo en ese instante- A Darien le encanta el refresco de cola. Creo que haremos un intercambio, ¿verdad?

- Mmhhmm- Bufó el pelinegro aceptando de mala gana el cambio de bebidas- Abusiva.

- Claro que no.- Se divierte la muchacha- Te encanta que lo haga. Por cierto. Qué bueno que llegan. Le contábamos a Makoto de la vez que Ayudamos a Andrew a escapar de detención cuando estaban en la prepa para ir a un concierto, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡y cómo olvidarlo!- Se apena Darien- Me hiciste entretener al maestro de detención mientras bajabas la palanca de la alarma de incendios ¡y realmente provocaste uno!

- Fue divertido. Acéptalo- Encaró la muchacha mientras robaba las papas fritas a su amigo.

- No tienes remedio.-Bufa.

- ¿No era más fácil disfrazar a Shields de mujer y que intentara seducir al profesor?- Se burla a carcajada abierta el rubio de ojos de hielo.

- Lo pensamos. Pero Darien no era su tipo y éstos dos me impidieron intentarlo yo misma- Acusó Rei.

- Ustedes sí que han tenido aventuras, chicos.- Se sorprende Makoto.

- No tienes idea. Podríamos quedarnos aquí por horas y no terminaríamos- Responde Andrew a la chica francesa que se termina volteando hacia otro lado.

- Bueno. Eso creo que será otro día porque quiero invitar a cenar a Rei a Londres y debemos regresar para que tenga tiempo de arreglarse- Interviene el rubio sentándose al lado de Rei y abrazándola por la espalda.

- Bien. Entonces vámonos ya- Se pone de pie el pelinegro haciendo que los demás le siguieran.- No quiero manejar de noche.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y subieron al auto de Darien. El conductor miraba por el retrovisor como su bella vecina cabeceaba durante el trayecto recargándose en el hombro del rubio joven de ojos de hielo, le dolía en el alma ver esa imagen.

Rei terminó de arreglarse con un vestido en color amatista a juego con sus expresivos ojos. Makoto la observaba tumbada en la cama mientras leía un test de la revista Cosmopolitan sobre posiciones sexuales.

- ¿entonces qué eliges?- Interroga la de ojos verdes

a) usar un látigo  
b) hielos  
c) cera caliente.

- ¿No hay D? Creo que las tres juntas son una buena opción- Responde sin complicaciones la de ojos amatista.

- Interesante- Murmura la de ojos verdes- Oye...

- ¿Qué?- Regresa Rei mientras termina de arreglarse.

- ¿Y con quién te gustaría probar la opción "D"?- Interroga la muchacha francesa.

- No lo sé, ¿y tú? ¿Algún candidato en puerta para probar las opciones "D" "E" y "F"?- Regresa Rei.

- Claro que no- Se sonroja Makoto- ¿Cómo crees?

- Bueno es que...

- Rei, pequeña- Llama Risa Hansford en la puerta- Jeditte ha llegado, date prisa.

- Si. -Acepta Rei y su madre se retira- Makoto Kino. Sé que algo me escondes, pero hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vete de aquí, Hansford- Corre a carcajadas la alta muchacha arrojando una almohada a su amiga.

- ¡oye!- Regresa Rei sin dejar de Reír y salir de la habitación.

Makoto se queda a solas observando a su amiga salir de casa acompañada de Jeditte y subir al auto del estudiante de Oxford. Miró hacia la casa de los Shields y se percató de que "alguien" además de ella observaba el espectáculo, Darien el compañero de la infancia de Rei y Andrew. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos pero podía ver la tristeza en aquellas pupilas celestes.

- Que bello paisaje- Se escuchó una voz que la hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

- ¡Andrew!-Regañó la castaña- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar?

- Eso se resuelve fácilmente- Responde el rubio lanzándose sobre Makoto y tumbándola sobre la cama para colocarse entre sus manos mientras la besa con hambre- la parte de "tocar" por supuesto...

Makoto se perdió en sus sensaciones, en el placer de sentir esas grandes y fuertes manos masculinas recorriendo sus curvas, arrancándole gemidos que intentaba ahogar sin éxito.

- No...no me refiero a eso...idiota- Articula con dificultad la castaña.

- No especificaste...-Murmura el rubio en el oído de Makoto mientras pellizca uno de los pezones de la ojiverde, arrancándole un gemido.

- no...no...-Pide ella.

- Yo se que quieres decir que sí- Afirma el rubio.

- Tus papás...-Argumenta Makoto.

- No nos escucharán...-Asegura Andrew.

Makoto respira profundamente y con la fuerza que la caracterizaba arrojó al alto rubio que le superaba en fuerzas y tamaño fuera de la cama, contra el piso.

- Así que lo haces porque sabes que ellos no nos verán. Porque te avergonzaría que te descubrieran con la amiga de tu hermanita- Se molesta la ojiverde mientras se arregla el cabello.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás loca-Se confunde el rubio.

- Tal vez. Así que mejor sal de aquí.- Exige la alta.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Makoto?

- ¡Qué salgas de aquí!-Grita molesta la francesa.

- ¡estás demente!- Se molesta Andrew.

- Pues entonces aléjate de mi. ¡Vete de aquí!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Aparecen en la puerta el señor y la Señora Hansford evidentemente sorprendidos.- ¿qué ocurre, Andrew?

- Escuchamos gritos- Explica la señora Hansford.- Que gritabas "¡vete de aquí!"

- ¿Mi hijo te está molestando, Makoto?-Cuestiona el rubio patriarca.

- ¿Andrew? ¿Molestarme?- Se ríe la invitada- No, No. Señores Hansford. Todo es un malentendido.

- ¿Entonces, qué te pasa, querida?-Se preocupa Risa Hansford.

- Pasa...-Inicia la castaña.

- Pasa, padre. Que Makoto tiene fobia a los ratones ¡Y justo encontró uno en la habitación de Rei! Me pidió ayuda y yo vine. Justo lo que escucharon es a Makoto gritarle al pequeño animalito- Salva el rubio.

- ¿Es verdad?-Cuestiona el señor Hansford.

- Si. Es verdad- Confirma la francesa- Es que son horribles ¡Horribles! ¡No los soporto, Señora Hansford! Y la verdad Andrew muy amablemente me ayudó a espantarlo.

- Pero también escuchamos un golpe- Recuerda el padre del rubio.

- Eso es por que su Hijo no es muy diestro- Explica Makoto- Intentó lanzarse contra el pobre animal, pero solo terminó tumbándose pesadamente sobre el suelo y sin atrapar a ese monstruo. ¡Les tengo tanto miedo!

- Entiendo, hija- Empatiza la mujer de cabello negro- No te preocupes. Por ésta noche Andrew te cambiará de habitación y mañana, a la luz del día, Arthur y Andrew lo buscarán.

- Gracias, Señora Hansford- Se abraza la visitante a la mujer de ojos amatista.- Me ha sacado del purgatorio.

- Si Rei no escondiera tantas golosinas en sus cajones…- Bufa el rubio.

- No seas dramático y acomódate que ésta noche Makoto dormirá en tu habitación- Informa la madrastra del joven.

- Ya qué...

- Ven, querida. Te mostraré la habitación de mi hijo. Está lo más limpia posible, aunque tal vez te topes con cosas inadecuadas, ¡Mi hijo es un verdadero pillo!

- ¿de verdad?-finge sorpresa la francesa.

- Si, si. Ven. Te contaré algunas historias- Promete Risa Hansford saliendo de la habitación con el señor Hansford para dejar solo al rubio tumbándose en la cama con notoria frustración.

- ¡Maldición!-Gruñe Andrew al ver alterados sus planes.

Andrew se metió bajo el edredón de la recamara de su hermana mientras musitaba algunas maldiciones. ¡Una vez más lo había arruinado!.

Le costaba conciliar el sueño, sobre todo cuando la cama de su hermana era más pequeña que la que él usaba. Los pies le colgaban y esto aunado al hecho de saber que Makoto estaba a un par de metros le impidieron dormir. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero su oído se agudizó y un pequeño chillidito lo hizo saltar. Miró hacia la esquina y justo ahí estaba, un pequeño ratón de ojos rojos que lo miraba con sus "feroces" colmillos. Andrew salió corriendo por la ventana de Rei con rumbo a la casa de los Shields ¡por nada en el mundo dormiría bajo el mismo techo que esa bestia salvaje!

-000-

Una bella joven de ojos amatista se encontraba sentada a la mesa de un restaurante bastante peculiar. La muchacha usaba ropa bastante inapropiada para el lugar que era un lugar con toscas mesas de madera y manteles de plástico. Que no estaría nada mal si no fuera porque era sucio y el piso se encontraba lleno de pastura. Rei miraba asombrada el lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar?-Pregunta el rubio.

- Pues...Es bastante...peculiar- Acepta Rei que se mostraba algo incomoda por el salvaje ambiente.

- Lo sé. Pero mi chica vale la pena- Apoya él mientras besa a la pelinegra sorpresivamente.

- Jeditte...-Se incomoda la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi chica?-Reclama él.

- ¿Tú chica?- Arquea la ceja la de ojos amatista.

- Bueno, eres mi chica ¿o no?- Recuerda el de ojos de hielo.

- Soy tu novia. Odio que me llames "mi chica"- Confiesa Rei poniendo distancia.-No soy un objeto.

- Bueno, pero...

- Señor...La carta- Interrumpe el mesero que va ataviado en un overol, bastante diferente al smoking que usan los meseros en los demás restaurants.

Rei analiza la carta y frunce el ceño boquiabierta.

- ¿Jeditte qué lugar es éste?-Cuestiona la japonesa arrojando la carta sobre la mesa

- Uno que te encantará, toda la comida es "fresca".-Asegura él.

- ¿Fresca?- Repite preocupada la pelinegra.

- ¿Han elegido lo que cenarán?- Pregunta mal encarado mesero.- Tenemos que afilar los cuchillos.

- ¿Los cuchillos?- Se inquieta la japonesa- ¿de qué habla, Jeditte?

- Bueno, querida. Quiero complacerte, aquí preparan comida muy fresca. Si quieres pollo o cerdo o res o lo que venga en la carta lo sacrifican para nosotros, si quieres incluso puedes hacerlo tú misma si eso te excita.

- ¿Qué?-Se irrita la chica.

- No te preocupes. Después de la cena tengo boletos para unas peleas de perros. Son geniales ¡Peleas a muerte!-Asegura el de ojos de hielo.

- Suficiente- Explota Rei poniéndose de pie- ¡bestia!

Rei abofetea al rubio y sale enfurecida del restaurante dejando solo a Jeditte que luego de la sorpresa ríe escandalosamente para invitar un trago a la muchacha rubia de ojos azules sentada en la barra. Que su cita se fuera no significa que no deba pasarla bien, a fin de cuentas...estaba en Londres.

La chica de cabello negro se encontraba sentada en una banca a mitad de la noche. Mascullaba su coraje ahora un poco más calmada, hacía diez minutos se le habían acabado las fuerzas para maldecir.

Un auto conocido se estacionó a las afueras del parque. Ella miró de reojo al carro y continuó con la vista puesta sobre el piso. El joven conductor bajó del auto y caminó hacia la muchacha sentándose a su lado en la banca, quitándose el saco y colocándolo sobre los finos hombros de Rei.

- Tardaste mucho en llegar- Regaña Rei.

- Lo lamento. Andrew se apareció en mi habitación argumentando que un demonio de ojos rojos habitaba tu cuarto y que no podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que esa cosa. La verdad es que no le entendí nada.- Explica el hombre de cabello negro.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que llegaras tarde?-SE enoja ella.

- Que tu hermano se durmió sobre las llaves de mi auto y tuve que hacer mil malabares para sacarlas de debajo de mi almohada sin que ese granuja se despertara- Cuenta Darien.

- ¿Y por qué escondes las llaves bajo la almohada?-Se intriga Rei.

- Por que cierto amigo mío tiene la mala costumbre de robar las llaves de mi auto para escaparse con sus citas sin que su novia en turno lo descubra, ya es la costumbre- Responde el de ojos azules- Pero no le des más vueltas ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ese maldito te hizo algo?

- Mejor olvidémoslo ¿quieres?- Pide Rei.

- Rei. ¿qué ocurrió?- Se preocupa el joven Shields- Me preocupas.

- Nada, que ése tonto es un bárbaro- Le confiesa Rei a su amigo- ¿Puedes creer que su "cita romántica" fue una cena en un lugar repugnante? ¡Prácticamente era un rastro!

- ¿en serio?-Intenta el de ojos azules disimular una sonrisa- ¡qué imbécil!

Rei guardó silencio un par de segundos mientras analizaba el rostro de su compañero de la infancia, luego le sonrió y se recargó en su pecho.

- Ninguno es como tú.- Confiesa la muchacha.

- ¿En verdad?- murmura Darien con voz aterciopelada.- Rei...Yo...

- ¿Sí?- Anima la muchacha soltándose del abrazo y mirando a los ojos a su vecino, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Yo creo que deberíamos irnos ya.- dice él.

- Tienes razón- Lo apoya la chica- ¿Me comprarás algo de cenar? Muero de hambre.

- ¡Claro!- Confirma él- ¿te parecen bien unas costillitas?

Rei arqueó su ceja con una mirada asesina que soltó una carcajada en el serio joven inglés.

- Era una bromita.- dice Darien soltando una carcajada- . ¿Hamburguesa de Soya?-Ofrece él mientras se pone de pie para ofrecer su brazo a Rei.

- Tú sí que me conoces- Sonríe Rei- ¿Puedes creer que tenía entradas para una pelea clandestina de perros? ¡qué enfermo!

- Te lo advertí...-Recuerda él mientras abre la puerta del auto a la muchacha.

- Cierra la boca.

Darien suelta una carcajada al escuchar a su vieja amiga de la infancia hablarle así. De una extraña manera siempre le causaba gracia escucharla regañarlo. Manejaron un buen rato hasta un lugar en Londres que vendía hamburguesas de Soya, Si bien era cierto que al conductor lo enloquecían las costillitas y las hamburguesas con "carne real" también lo era que por esa joven él era capaz de comer Soya por el resto de su vida...

-000-

Una muchacha de cabello negro dormía en el cuarto de visitas ya que al llegar a su habitación, ésta tenía un letrero que decía "área en cuarentena" y su amiga dormía en la habitación de Andrew. Supuso que Andrew seguro había usurpado la habitación de Darien mientras éste iba por ella a Londres, era muy del rubio hacer eso.

Unas piedrecillas en la ventana la hicieron despertar. Ella sonrió, conocía perfectamente esa forma de "llamarla" así que se levantó y bajó sin dudar por la ventana para encontrarse con una silueta que la esperaba bajo el árbol.

- Hola, Extraño- Saludó la muchacha.

- Hola, nena- Regresa una voz masculina saliendo de las sombras.

- ¡Jeditte!- Gritó ella asustada.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- inquiere el rubio.

- No...claro que no- Asegura Rei con voz nerviosa- ¿qué quieres? Ya es muy tarde.

- Disculparme- Respondió él.

- Creí que estarías en una pelea de perros- Reclama la japonesa.

- Justo por eso quería disculparme.-Explica el joven rubio.

- No lo sé, Jeditte. Creo que tu y yo no somos compatibles...

- No, no, no, Rei. No te apresures- Pide él- esto solo fue un malentendido.

- ¿Malentendido?- Regresa la muchacha.

- Si, bueno. Es que Shields me dijo que...

- ¡ahora resulta que todo es culpa de Darien!- Se indigna ella.

- Bueno, bueno...ya- trató de mediar Jeditte.- No dije nada ¿me perdonas?

El rubio sacó una margarita y se la extendió a Rei que observaba con desconfianza la flor.

- Calma, es de plástico. Ésta no te hará daño- Tranquiliza él.- La compre especialmente para tí

- La tomaste del arreglo floral de la señora Shields, querrás decir.

-Dame algo de crédito ¡son las cuatro de la mañana! A éstas horas no hay florerías abierta- Reclama el joven.

- Cierto...Salvo la parte del robo...es un buen detalle, gracias...Pero aun así.

- Piénsalo ¿quieres? - pide el rubio extendiendo una hoja de papel a Rei.

- ¿y esto?- Se extraña ella.

- Léela y luego de ello, de que duermas un poco...me dices si me das una oportunidad ¿quieres?

El rubio besó apresuradamente los labios de la joven sin darle tiempo a nada y luego se alejó con paso veloz a casa de los Shields dejando a una extrañada Rei observándolo alejarse. Tomó la nota y la leyó, se recargó en silencio y miró hacia la casa de sus vecinos, justo aquella por la que casi toda su vida había trepado por las enredaderas para hacerle confidencias a él, sí tan solo...

Rei arrugó la hoja entre sus manos y entró a su casa, no valía la pena gastar el tiempo suposiciones..

-000-

La mañana en casa de los Hansford olía a hot cakes. Makoto y la señora Hansford se habían levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno. Risa Hansford le contaba a Makoto sobre la obsesión de Andrew con el señor orejas, su conejo de peluche. Makoto reía divertida cuando Risa le contaba sobre las pataletas del rubio cada que tenía que lavar al muñeco y las travesuras de Rei al esconder al "señor orejas" cada que Andrew la hacía enojar.

- Buenos días- Saludó Andrew apareciendo en la cocina aun con el cabello alborotado y su pijama.

- Buenos días, hijo. Luces fatal- Regresa Risa.

- No pude dormir…-Gruñe el rubio.

- Sí. Pudimos darnos cuenta, escuchamos tus gritos de nena durante toda la noche desde la casa de los Shields que llorón eres, Andrew- Se burló Rei que apareció en la cocina empujando al rubio para llegar hasta la barra desayunadora a servirse jugo.

- No estaba llorando- Se defiende el joven mientras se sienta al lado de su hermana empujándola.- Además ¿tú como sabes si llegaste bastante tarde anoche? ¿qué acaso tan bien te la pasaste con ese pelafustán de Jeditte?

- La pasé bien, eso es todo- Responde la pelinegra intentando ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si. Nos damos cuenta, hija- Le guiña un ojo la señora Hansford.- Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad…ay que noches más locas las mías. Una vez, tu padre y yo estábamos en una feria en Tokio y…

- ¡Oka- San!- La detiene Rei.

- Eres igual de puritana que tu hermano- Se queja la mujer de ojos violeta-¿Puedes creerlo, Makoto? Andrew se apenó un día que les conté a sus amigos mis tips para detener el ascensor y…

- ¡Mamá!- Se quejó el rubio sonrojándose.

- Puritanos- Se quejó la señora Hansford mientras Makoto reía por lo bajo.

- El desayuno está listo- Cambia el tema la castaña.

- Iré por Arthur- Dice la señora Hansford saliendo de la cocina.

- Pueden ayudarme a llevar las cosas a la mesa- pide Makoto

- Creo que Andrew puede apoyarte, Voy con los Shields-comenta la pelinegra saliendo por la puerta trasera.

- ¡Pero aun estás en pijama!-Le grita la muchacha de ojos verdes- Merde….Siempre me hace lo mismo.

- Yo puedo ayudarte…-Ofrece con voz aterciopelada el rubio de ojos azules.

- No, gracias. Yo puedo sola.- respondió arisca la ojiverde tomando la jarra de Jugo de Naranja y caminando hacia la mesa del antecomedor, pero Andrew le cerró el paso.

- Vamos…Mako. ¿por qué te portas así? Hace unos días no estabas tan renuente…-Murmura él en el oído de la muchacha Francesa mientras mordisquea su lóbulo y la empuja contra la pared haciendo presión con su cuerpo.- La pasamos muy bien hace unos días ¿lo has olvidado?

Andrew besó apasionadamente los labios de Makoto que por dos segundos se dejó llevar por esa boca tan llena de pasión y lujuria, correspondiendo a aquel beso que la quemaba. Pero cuando fue consciente de todo abrió sus orbes color jade y se apartó de él, derramando el contenido de la jarra de jugo en sus pantaloncillos.

- ¡ahh, está helado!-Gritó Andrew.

- Creo que necesitabas refrescarte es una mañana calurosa- Se burló la muchacha- Espero que te guste el jugo con hielo, Andrew.

La chica castaña salió de la cocina riendo por lo bajo. El rubio tomó una servilleta y se quedó murmurando unas maldiciones por lo bajo. No comprendía la actitud de esa chica pero definitivamente sabía que estaba más obsesionado con ella.

-000-

La casa de los Shields permanecía en silencio. Muy diferente de la casa de sus vecinos que todo el día era un caos. Rei trepó por la enredadera de la casa como lo hacía desde que era una niña; Solo que en ésta ocasión no entró a la habitación de su viejo amigo de juegos sino al cuarto de invitados, donde se quedaba Jeditte.

- Jeditte….- Lo llamó. - ¿Jeditte, estás aquí?

La joven de ojos amatista buscó al rubio con la vista, sin éxito. Caminó al baño de la habitación, pero tampoco había nadie. "¿Dónde estará?" Se preguntó. No tenía idea, pero su curiosidad era bastante y decidió revisar sus cajones. Abrió uno de ellos y encontró en su interior una vieja libreta, demasiado conocida por ella para confundirla. La tomó y salió de la habitación por la ventaja, dejó aquella libreta escondida entre las tejas de la casa Shields y entró a la habitación a la que estaba acostumbrada a escabullirse desde siempre.

Se dio cuenta que su vecino dormía aun profundamente, era más que obvio que aun seguía desvelado por haber tenido que ir por ella a Londres y llevarla por algo de cenar. Sabía que Darien era malísimo para desvelarse. Se metió bajo las cobijas con todo el cuidado del mundo hasta estar muy cerca de él. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y empezó a picar con él la oreja de Darien que hacía gestos y con la mano intentaba quitarse aquél objeto desconocido. Rei continuaba en su misiva llevando su instrumento de tortura del oído a los ojos que hizo que él se despertara súbitamente.

- Ahhh- Gritó impresionado él encontrándose con su bella vecina riendo a carcajadas con la reacción obtenida en él- ¡Rei, eras tú!

- Perdón. No pude evitarlo…- Se disculpó ella sin dejar de reír.

- ¿crees que puedes hacerme ir por ti a mitad de la noche a Londres, obligarme a que te lleve por algo de cenar, enviarme a tu hermano llorón que con sus quejas sobre el monstruo de tu habitación no me dejó pegar el ojo hasta el amanecer y todavía hacerme despertar temprano?-Reniega con seriedad el muchacho de ojos azules.

Rei lo miró extrañada. Lucía bastante serio. Él nunca le hablaba de esa forma, pero su sorpresa solo duró un segundo para luego mirarlo sonriente.

- Vale. Que malhumorado eres. Andrew y tú son iguales. Mi hermano chilla por un pequeño ratoncito y tú te alteras. Seguro pensaste que era una cucaracha la que tenías encima ¿verdad?- Enfrenta la chica burlándose de Darien.

- ¿Crees que es divertido burlarte de una fobia?- Bufa él cruzándose de brazos.

- La verdad sí. Bastante…-Acepta con cinismo la pelinegra

- ¡Ya verás! Amenaza Darien.

- ¿qué?- Reta ella con voz sensual.

- ¡Me las pagarás!- Él brincó sobre la chica aprisionando sus muñecas con una mano mientras hacía cosquillas en las costillas de la joven muchacha- ¿te rindes?

- ¡no!- Aseguró ella entre carcajadas- Jamás.

- Ríndete, Rei- Insistió Darien mientras continuaba haciendo reír a la chica de ojos amatista que se retorcía bajo sus dedos.

- ¡no!- reía la chica hasta las lágrimas.

- Tienes que rendirte…-Insistió Darien.

- Está bien…está bien…me rindo, me rindo…-Se dio por vencida la muchacha de ojos amatista que respiraba con voz agitada.

Con las palabras de ella, él detuvo su tortura, más no soltó a su prisionera del agarre. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos azules se perdían en los orbes amatista de Rei que aun respiraba con dificultad al igual que él.

Darien se separó prontamente de la muchacha por miedo a que Rei descubriera a través de sus ojos todo ese amor que él sentía por ella, lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la deseaba.

- Y...¿a qué has venido?- Pregunta cambiando el tema.

- Buscaba a Jeditte, pero no está en su habitación- Indica ella.

- ¿A Jeditte?- Se molesta Darien intentando con todas sus fuerzas no demostrarlo- Creí que lo habías mandado al diablo anoche.

Rei se quedó en silencio observando la reacción de aquel serio joven de ojos color azul. En otros tiempos lo hubiera mandado monumentalmente al diablo. Pero hoy no le apetecía hacer eso, arqueó su ceja y una mueca desconocida hasta ese momento para Darien se dibujó en el rostro japonés de la muchacha.

- Después de que llegamos de Londres, en la madrugada, vino a buscarme. Quería disculparse conmigo. Al parecer todo fue un malentendido.

- ¿Malentendido? El muy idiota te llevó a un lugar asqueroso. Después de "Hostal" Jamás había visto tanta sangre y tanta demencia. ¿qué tiene que ser un malentendido de eso?- Renegó él.

- Pues...Jeditte asegura que malentendió un consejo tuyo, para conquistarme- Responde Rei clavando su mirada amatista en la zafiro de Darien que se quedó mudo por un momento y empezó a tartamudear.

- Es...es que... yo...Jeditte es un imbécil. Jamás entiende nada de lo que le dicen, desconozco por qué está en Oxford- Murmura Darien con nerviosismo.

- Si...Supuse que de eso se trataba precisamente. Como tú dices, el chico no es tan listo, pero tampoco creo que sea malo. Solo intentó sorprenderme ¿acaso puedo juzgar su esfuerzo?- Pregunta Rei notando que el ceño de su vecino se fruncía- Ha fracasado en cada intento por alagarme, pero es un buen chico: Guapo, divertido, gentil...

- ¿gentil? ¿Gentil ese idiota?- Se indigna Darien cruzándose de brazos.

- Si. Gentil...es más, estoy pensando seriamente...-Rei hizo una pausa.

- Estás pensando seriamente...-Repite él intrigado.

- Tú sabes...Imagino que es muy apasionado- Le guiña un ojo la pelinegra a él- Además...siempre he querido saber qué tan fogoso es un estudiante de Oxford...

- ¿qué tu qué?- Se queda boquiabierto Darien.- No, no, no. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

- ¡Claro que sí! Además ya no y una niña. Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana- Le recuerda ella a él.

- No, no, no. Eso sí que no. Tú no puedes hacer "eso"- Exige el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué no?- Encara ella.- ¿hay alguna razón en especial para que yo no me acueste con él?

- ¡No lo amas!- Grita enfurecido el joven de ojos azules.

- Tal vez si...-Insiste la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos casi en forma retadora- Pero si no lo fuera, es solo sexo, Darien ¿qué más da?

- No puedes acostarte con alguien así como así. ¡No puedes!-Insiste él.

- Dame una razón, Darien. ¿hay alguna razón por la que yo no deba acostarme con Jeditte?- Encara la chica.

Darien respiró profundamente e intentó decir algo pero apretó los puños y se contuvo, desviando su mirada hacia un lado.

- Lo supuse. - Respondió la chica- No quiero discutir contigo, Justamente vine a lo contrario. Vine a invitarte a desayunar, Mako-chan hizo hot cakes.

- No tengo hambre- se cruza él de brazos haciendo un puchero- Gracias...

- Darien- ofrece su mano la chica- No hagas berrinche, sé que te encanta comer hot cakes, anda...vamos.

- Invita a tu novio- Bufa el pelinegro.

- Anda...-Insiste ella- ven

- Ya te dije. De pronto se me fue el hambre.

- Bueno. No te suplicaré. Si no quieres acompañarnos, allá tú- Se enoja la chica caminando hacia la ventana- Adiós.

Darien caminó a la ventana un par de segundos después viendo bajar a aquella chica por la enredadera y correr a su casa. Cuando la vio lo suficientemente lejos golpeó con el puño la pared sin poder evitar que una maldición saliera de sus labios

- Sería más fácil que le dijeras lo que sientes- Anima la voz de Gea Shields desde la puerta.

- ¡Madre!- Se apena el pelinegro.

- Darien...¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir engañándote con respecto a esa muchacha?- Pregunta la guapa señora.

- No sé de qué hablas, madre- rehúye el muchacho.

- Lo evidente salta a la vista, hijo...Estás muerto de amor y de celos por aquella muchacha que va cruzando la calle, ¿cuándo terminarás por aceptarlo?

- Eso no es verdad. Rei y yo solo somos amigos, los mejores- Rehúye él.

- Si sigues engañándote...llegará el día que la pierdas para siempre...-Predice la señora Shields saliendo de la habitación- Piénsalo...

Él se quedó en silencio, observando cómo Rei se desvanecía en el interior de su hogar y no pudo evitar pensar si tal vez también se le estaba desvaneciendo de entre las manos la posibilidad de hacer una vida a su lado...

**¡Hola!**

**Una disculpa antes que nada. Ya me han hecho saber que se me hizo un "poquito tarde" para publicar el capitulo de esta historia.**

**He andado algo ocupada y luego se me pasa actualizar. En mi defensa a pesar de mi poco tiempo libre puedo decir que sigo escribiendo una historia que será un poquito más larga. Por eso no he avanzado mucho.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes que leen y comentan mi historia. Gracias a las bullidoras estrella "Irais y Matona" que me recuerdan la falta de publicación y a mis demás lectores que no me dejan solita. Nos vemos en dos semanas :D**

**La maga**


	4. sinceridad

**Capitulo 4**

**"Sinceridad"**

Luego de que Arthur Hansford sacara de casa a "la plaga" que consistía en un pequeño ratón blanco que se le había salido al hijo de la señora White y que había terminado en la casa de los Hansford.  
Rei subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación. Se encontró con su amiga francesa haciendo maletas, lo que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

- Mako- chan, ¿qué ocurre?-Se inquieta la de ojos amatista.

- Iré a Tokio con mi familia, Rei.

- Pero ¿qué pasó? Dijiste que pasarías todo el verano aquí. ¿qué ocurre? ¿hice algo que te molestó? ¿o alguien en casa? ¿no te hemos tratado bien?

- No, no, no...no es eso-Aclara la castaña- Es que los veo tan unidos, tan felices que... Me dieron ganas de ir con mi familia.

- ¿segura que solo es eso?- Enfrenta Rei.

- Claro que si- Desvía la castaña su mirada- ¿qué más podría ser?

Rei analizó el rostro de su amiga y luego sonrió.

- Si...tienes razón ¿qué más podría ser? Solo te pido una cosa.

- La que tú quieras...

- Al menos quédate hasta pasado mañana ¿sí? - Pide la pelinegra.

- Bien. Pero ni un día más, Rei...Extraño mucho a mi familia. Quiero verlos.

- Gracias...

La joven de ojos verdes observó una hoja de papel arrugado en el cesto de la basura. Algo le decía que ese papel era importante y lo tomó para leerlo.

- Rei...¿qué es esto?- Se interesa Makoto.

- Una carta- Responde con sencillez la de ojos amatista

- ¿De Jeditte? Vaya que ese muchacho salió poeta...Aunque algo en él no me cuadra...no me parece el tipo de muchacho que escribe poemas y ya te lo he dicho.

- Si. Lo sé. Así es él: Diferente...-Responde Rei.-Anda, mejor arréglate y vamos a comprar algunas cosas, me gustaría que hicieras esa tarta de queso con zarzamoras que tan bien te queda.

- ¿Segura que quieres que me quede por mi compañía y no por mis postres?-Se burla la castaña.

- Bueno...tal vez un poco de todo- Acepta Rei- Pero más que tus postres que me encantan prefiero tu compañía, ya te lo dije: Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve...Te tengo tanto cariño, tanta confianza, Mako- chan. Sé que tú no me defraudarías jamás.

- Sí...tienes Razón...yo no te fallaría, amiga...-Regresa con tristeza la muchacha francesa...-Voy a ducharme.

- Yo iré a buscar a Jeditte.

- ¿para qué?-Se extraña la de ojos jade.

- para que nos lleve a hacer las compras, claro está.

- ¿No se lo pedirás a Darien?- Se sorprende la chica japonesa.

- No. Darien está de mal humor ésta mañana, además...me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Jeditte- Explica Rei.

- Claro...claro. Entonces tú ve con él -Acepta la señorita Kino.-Yo me daré una ducha.

- Date prisa, no tardo.-Indicó Rei tras salir de la habitación.

- Rei, Rei...Algo me dice que Jeditte no es el hombre indicado para ti. Aunque también creo que al indicado lo tienes muy, muy cerca y no lo quieres ver.

La castaña abrió de nueva cuenta su maleta para regresar su ropa a los cajones. Había intentado escapar de Andrew, pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en mantenerla en Egham...

-000-

El centro de Egham lucía pintoresco, Tranquilo cual siempre lo era. Rei había pedido a Jeditte que las llevara a hacer unas compras pero apenas llegaron al lugar, él se desapareció con pretexto de ir a hacer unas llamadas por que la recepción de los celulares era bastante mala.

Makoto quería comprarse un vestido para poder soportar el calor de aquél lugar por lo cual fueron a la tienda de la señora Silver donde la alta castaña se probaba infinidad de vestidos mientras Rei la veía descansando en un cómodo sofá cerca de los probadores.

- Rei…-La llamó la castaña.

- ¿qué?

- Oye…no lo tomes a mal pero…-Duda un poco la muchacha francesa.

- ¿Pero qué?- Se extraña la pelinegra- Vamos, Mako- chan, ¿desde cuándo nos ocultamos cosas?

- ¿De verdad crees que Jeditte es el chico indicado para ti?- Pregunta la ojiverde.

- ¿por qué me lo preguntas de nuevo? ¿hay algo malo respecto a él que sepas?

- Bueno…

- Seguro Andrew y Darien te metieron ideas en la cabeza. Me enfurece que hagan eso ¡siempre lo hacen!- Gruñe la pelinegra.

- No, no. Claro que no es por eso, Rei.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo creo que no es sincero. Se ve a leguas que no es un buen tipo. Me preocupa que…

- Se defenderme sola, Makoto. – Se indigna Rei.- No sabía que me subestimabas de ese modo

- ¡claro que no es por eso!

La muchacha de pelo negro se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Iré por un helado Te veo allá.

- Pero, Rei…

La joven de cabello castaño se quedó a solas mirando a su amiga desvanecerse por la calle. En el tiempo que había vivido con ella en París se había percatado que Rei era una chica a la que era bastante difícil dar un consejo, la terquedad era su principal virtud y también su principal defecto.

-000—

A esas horas del día la nevería del señor West estaba llena debido al calor que hacía parecía que todo el pueblo había pensado igual que ella y había ido por un helado.

Se sentó en la única mesa libre en el área del jardín esperando a que le tomaran la orden cuando una copa con helado de queso y zarzamora apareció ante sus ojos.

- Su helado, Señorita- Murmuró una voz masculina

- Que buen servicio. – Agradeció la chica- pero…¿y si no es un helado de zarzamora lo que me apetece hoy?

- Reiko…-Gruñó el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.- ¿Me puedo sentar?

- Los meseros no se sientan con los clientes.- Se burla la chica.

- Tampoco te invitan una copa de helado- Arquea una ceja el pelinegro.

- Bien…-acepta la muchacha permitiendo a su compinche sentarse a su lado en la mesa. Tan pronto como él se sentó ella tomó una buena proporción de la copa de triple chocolate del chico.

- No entiendo por qué dices que prefieres el queso con zarzamora cuándo siempre te robas la mitad de mi helado de chocolate- bufa él.

- Porque de tu copa siempre me sabe mejor- Explica ella con simpleza dejándolo anonadado.- ¿qué?

- Nada…Creí que estarías aquí con tu novio…-Supone él con cierta amargura.

- Él nos trajo. Pero fue a atender unas cosas- cuenta la muchacha disfrutando de su helado.

- ¿y te dejó sola?- Se molesta el joven Shields.

- Crecí aquí. No voy a perderme, Darien- Reclama la chica- No soy una niña y tampoco sufro de retraso mental.

- No estoy diciendo eso- Aclara el joven- Es solo que creo que eres una persona demasiado valiosa para mí como para arriesgarme a que te pase algo…

- Nada me pasará, Darien- Responde menos a la defensiva la chica.

- Aun así. Si tú fueras mi novia no te dejaría sola ni un solo instante…-Asegura él clavando sus brillantes pupilas color zafiro en la muchacha, causando un sonrojo en ella.

- Qué cosas dices…-Se apena la chica.

Darien fue consciente de sus palabras. Y se sonrojó al verse descubierto. Tosió un poco y desvió la mirada.

- Ehmm….Dijiste que Jeditte les había traído. ¿Con quién más has venido?- Cambia la conversación el pelinegro.

- Con Makoto. Makoto nos acompañó- Cuenta Rei volviendo a robar helado de la copa de su amigo.

- ¿y dónde está ella?- Se extraña el chico.

- En la boutique de la señora Silver.- Explica Rei.

- ¿sola?

- Si.

- Rei…-Llama con voz seria el muchacho a su amiga.

- Le dije que estaría aquí. El lugar no es tan grande. –Se defiende ella.

- ¿por qué discutiste con ella?

- ¿por qué siempre piensas que yo soy la que tiene la culpa?- Se indigna ella, él por toda respuesta arqueó una ceja y la siguió observando- Cosas de mujeres….no te importa.

- Bien. No me meteré. Solo no seas tan orgullosa ¿quieres? Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, no dejes que se haga más grande por tu orgullo…-Aconseja el chico.

- ¿por qué me dices eso?

- Porque te conozco de toda la vida y sé que eres terca y orgullosa. No es tan fácil encontrarse con personas que toleren tu genio de los mil demonios, Rei.- Explica el joven.- Makoto te quiere como a una hermana, no pierdas eso por uno de tus berrinches.

- ¿berrinche yo?-Se indigna Rei.

- Si. Tú- Insiste el joven.

- Termina tu helado. Necesito que me acompañes a buscar un libro- Bufa la de ojos amatista.

Darien observó a la mujer ante él fruncir el ceño. Tenía tanto tiempo de conocerla que sabía leer su expresión facial sin necesidad de palabras. Sabía que con su silencio le daba la razón y la había puesto a reflexionar.

La muchacha francesa de cabello castaño cargaba un par de bolsas con sus compras. No había sido tan buena idea discutir con Rei cuando había comprado tanto, ahora tendría que cargar sola sus compras hasta la nevería del señor West. No dejaba de meditar si había sido o no buena idea hablarle francamente a su amiga y sobre todo, haber salido de compras sin cargadores.

Al dar vuelta a la esquina pudo ver al motivo de la discordia con su compañera de cuarto. Decidió que no era tan mala idea que el patán la ayudara con sus compras, al menos en lo que llegaban a la nevería.

Justo estaba por hablarle al rubio de ojos de hielo que estaba de espaldas cuando lo escuchó hablar con alguien por su celular y se detuvo en su misiva.

"Si…Te dije que estoy en Egham. No…Nadie sospecha nada. Bueno, Shields y Hansford siguen sin confiar en mí. Pero la hermana de Hansford sí. Así que cumpliré mi apuesta"- Explica el rubio a la persona con la que habla por teléfono- "No…aun no. Pero tiene que caer, Bruto. ¡Claro que caerá! Prometí que me acostaría con la hermana de Hansford y lo cumpliré. Además….Creo que mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Me desquitaré de las bromas de Andrew y le robaré a Shields a su amor platónico. Si, ese idiota está enamoradísimo de Rei y no se atreve a hablarle- Explica el joven rubio mientras suelta una carcajada- Te dejo. Debo regresar por mi "Noviecita".

Makoto se quedó sorprendida ante tal revelación. Pensó en ir a reclamarle al cínico chico. Pero optó por no hacerlo y se escondió tras un puesto de revistas para esperar a que aquel hombre se alejase pero sin perderle de vista pero una mano sobre su hombro la hicieron saltar del susto encontrándose con alguien bastante conocido.

- ¡Andrew!- Gritó la chica fran-esa.

- Vaya. Creí que los franceses no eran curiosos- Se burla el rubio.- No se si te lo han dicho. Pero no es bueno espiar a las personas

- ¡No estaba espiando!-Se enoja la castaña.

- ¿ahh no?- Arquea una ceja con incredulidad el ojiazúl.

- No es lo que tú crees- Se defiende ella.

- ¿entonces?

- No te lo diré. No te incumbe- Se cruza de brazos la chica.

- Bien…Como tú quieras-eleva los hombros resignado el joven Hansford- ¿qué haces aquí sola? ¿y Rei, y Jeditte?

- Pues…

- ¡No me digas que te dejaron sola!- Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con mi hermana.

- No, no…- Toma ella la mano del rubio- Por favor, no le digas nada. Es solo que se adelantó a ir por un helado, quedé de verla en la nevería del señor West.

- ¿Y Jeditte?-Interroga el hermano- ¿fue con ella?

- No. Jeditte fue a hacer unas compras- Miente ella.

- Vamos a la nevería entonces- Dice Andrew.- Te ayudaré con tus bolsos.

El rubio tomó todas las bolsas de las compras de la muchacha y dio un par de pasos. Ella detuvo su brazo con delicadeza.

- Andrew…

- ¿Sí?- Se voltea él.

- ¿Me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas? Quiero hacer unas galletas- Explica la chica.

- Si, Claro…Vamos- cede el joven.- ¿pero qué te parece si primero te invito un helado? Después iremos a donde tú quieras…

- Me parece perfecto- Acepta la castaña.

El rubio ofreció galantemente su brazo libre a la muchacha de ojos verdes. Ambos caminaron en silencio, una extraña sensación de bienestar se respiraba entre ellos.

En la nevería del señor West se encontraban riendo a carcajadas un par de viejos amigos. Rei ya se encontraba apoderada totalmente de la copa de helado de su antiguo compañero de aventuras y había dejado a Darien la suya que hacía ya varias cucharadas estaba resignado.

- ¡Claro que no te espantábamos los novios, Rei!- Se defiende él.

- ¡Claro que sí!. ¿ya lo olvidaste? –Le recuerda la chica- ¿Y Nicholas Kumada?

- Era un vago bueno para nada - Responde con seriedad el pelinegro.

- ¿Y Josh White?

- Demasiado arrogante-Explica el chico.

- ¿y Patrick Wood?

- ¡Es Gay!

- ¡claro que no!- Defiende entre risas la chica de ojos violeta.

- ¡claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que tú no lo veías. Además, Andrew y yo no te los corríamos a todos…

- ¿y a quién no me corrieron?- Arquea una ceja con incredulidad la muchacha.

- ¿a Frank Leblanc?

- ¡Tenía piojos y era muy feo!-Le recuerda ella.

- ¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que hay que ver en el interior de las personas?

- Pero no soy paleontóloga

- Además, De él no desconfiábamos. Sabíamos que ni en sueños te conquistaría- Se le escapa a él.

- ¡Lo sabía!

- Teníamos que protegerte.- Se defiende el chico- Siempre tomabas malas elecciones, como ahora…

- Lo dices por Jeditte ¿no es así?-Arquea una ceja la chica.

- No es un buen tipo, Rei…-Le explica él.

- Y ahí vas de nuevo…

- Rei. ¡No es el tipo adecuado para ti!

- ¿Y quién lo es según tú?- Se desespera ella. Él guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza.- Darien...ya No soy una niña, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Además, Jeditte es un buen chico: Divertido, guapo, siempre tiene mil cosas que contar..

Los ojos Zafiro del pelinegro se encendieron con cada palabra de ella, al tercer acierto la interrumpió.

- ¡pero seguro él solo quiere propasarse contigo!- Explota Darien

- ¿Propasarse?- Sonríe maliciosa ella.- ¿Temes que Jeditte intente "propasarse" conmigo? ¡Por dios, Darien. Ya no soy una niña!

- ¡Pero Jeditte es un imbécil!-Reniega Darien.

- ¡Pero ese imbécil es mi novio!- Le recuerda ella.

- ¡Pero apenas y lo conoces!- Grita él.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué aguarde hasta tener quince años de conocerlo?- Interroga la chica.

Él se calla mordiéndose los labios en un intento por controlar disimular su ataque de celos.

¿hay algún otro motivo además de tu desconfianza por la cual yo no deba de seguir con Jeditte o ir al siguiente nivel?- Interroga ella.

Otro silencio más

- Lo supuse- Bufó la chica pelinegra cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo un gesto extraño en su rostro.

- ¡Linda, hasta que te encuentro!- Se escucha la voz del individuo en discordia.

- Jeditte…Hola-Saludó sonriente la chica de ojos amatista.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero al menos no has estado sola- Explica el rubio.

- No. No ha estado sola, Jeditte- Aclara con voz seria el pelinegro.-Valiente novio…

- ¿Decías algo?-Enfrenta el rubio

- No. No dice nada. ¿verdad, Darien?- Pregunta con ojos de lanceta la chica.

- Si. Lo que quiero decir es…

- ¡Chicos!- Saludó Makoto que llegaba con Andrew- ¡por fin los encontramos.

- Hermana, no es correcto dejar a tu visita sola- La regaña el rubio mientras toma asiento colocando un helado de limón para él y uno de chocolate con menta para la castaña.

- Ya le dije que no es para tanto. Pero tu hermano es muy terco- Explica la castaña.

- Casi parecen hermanos de sangre- Murmura Darien a tal volumen que solo Rei pueda escuchar.

- Jeditte. Quiero regresar a casa- Pide la pelinegra al rubio tomando su mano.

- Claro…vamos…-Cede él.

- Mako-chan ¿nos vamos?- Pregunta Rei.

- No….Tengo que comprar unas cosas aun- se apena la francesa.

- Bueno. Si ustedes quieren Darien y yo podemos acompañar a Makoto a hacer sus compras y tu puedes volver a casa, hermanita- Soluciona el chico Hansford.

- La verdad, Andrew- Interrumpe el pelinegro.- Es que yo también preferiría ir a casa. Mejor te dejo las llaves del auto y me voy con Rei y Jeditte. Espero no estorbarles.

- Claro que no, Shields. Ven con nosotros- Acepta de mala gana el rubio de ojos de hielo mientras Darien sacaba las llaves de su auto y se las entregaba al ansioso Andrew.

- Makoto, Por favor. Que Andrew no tome ni jugo de uva ¿quieres?-Se burla Darien.

- Ja-Ja. Muy gracioso, Shields- Responde Andrew.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Cuestiona el pelinegro colocándose entre su vecina y el rubio que se hospedaba en su casa.

- Claro- Confirma Rei sin dejar de mirar recriminatoriamente a su vecino. Sí. Ese no era el regreso que Rei esperaba a casa, pero tendría que conformarse.

- La señora White era una mujer muy comprometida con la calidad de los insumos que vendía. Nadie más en todo Egham vendía tantas y tan buenas cosas para preparar pasteles o galletas y Andrew había escuchado a Risa y Gea comentarlo alguna vez.

¡- Andrew, querido!- La saludó una cariñosa anciana- Que bueno que vienes a visitarme, pasa, pasa.

- Aghatha. Buen día- Saluda educado el rubio.-¿cómo estás?

- Haciéndome más vieja, niño ¿qué más va a ser? Pero me da mucho gusto verte, ¿cómo te ha ido en Oxford?

- Muy bien, Agatha. – Responde el rubio- te extrañé mucho.

- Mentiroso, Sé por tu madre que tienes muchos días aquí y no habías venido a visitarme- Se queja la rubia mujer- Pero bueno pero si has estado ocupado por atender a tu linda novia, puedo perdonarte.

-Solo somos amigos- Corrige prontamente la chica francesa.

- Qué lástima- Se apena Agatha- Andrew es un gran chico.

- Agatha. Ella es Makoto Kino, amiga de la familia- Presenta con educación el rubio joven Hansford- Es una gran cocinera y le he dicho que solo tú vendes los mejores insumos de todo reino unido para hacer las galletas más deliciosas.

- Andrew, eres un adulador- Se apena la anciana.

- ¡Andrew!- Llegaron corriendo un par de chicos corriendo a abrazar al muchacho rubio.- ¡vamos a Jugar soccer!

- Solo un instante, chicos. Traigo compañía- Les dice el joven Hansford acariciando la cabeza de los chicos- Mako, estaré en el patio, Agatha, por favor dale lo que necesite.

El rubio muchacho salió de la tienda con los dos pequeños y un balón. Agatha ayudó a Makoto a elegir los ingredientes que necesitaba para sus famosas galletas mientras le contaba la historia de aquél pintoresco pueblo.

La atención de Makoto fue perdida por Agatha cuando la castaña pudo ver al hermano de su amiga jugando con los dos chicos al igual que un niño, algo en él le daba demasiada ternura.

- ¿Sabes? Andrew es un gran chico- Interrumpe la dueña del negocio a la castaña.- Cuando mi querida hija Elizabeth y su esposo murieron, los pequeños Jacob y Josh se pusieron muy tristes, Andrew siempre venía por ellos para llevarlos a jugar, los chicos lo quieren mucho.

- Se ve que le gustan mucho los niños- Se enternece la chica francesa.

- Si. Le encantan, debiste ver cómo fue de paciente con Rei cuando ella y su madre llegaron a Egham. Andrew tiene un gran corazón- alaga la mujer.

- ¿en serio?

Los niños aparecieron corriendo por la puerta de la casa abrazándose a su abuela y mirándola con ojos de ternura.

- ¡Abuela, abuela!

- Conozco esa cara, Josh- Recriminó la mujer- ¿qué planean?

- ¿Nos dejarías ir con Andrew a nadar al lago? ¡hace mucho calor!- Pide el pequeño Jacob.

- Seguro Andrew tiene planes, chicos- Supone la anciana.

- Por favor…-Suplican los pequeños.

- Vamos, Agatha. Prometo cuidarlos bien. – asegura el rubio.

- Bien, si van contigo me quedo tranquila- Acepta la mujer mientras Andrew le extiende un billete para pagar las compras de la muchacha castaña.

- ¡Sí!

Los niños entraron corriendo a la casa por su traje de baño y algunas toallas mientras los adultos continuaban charlando sobre los niños, Mako interrumpió la conversación pidiendo a Agatha que le cobrara.

- Yo pago, Andrew- Dice la chica.

- Claro que no. Eres nuestra invitada- Se niega Andrew negociando con Agatha.- Agatha, no le aceptes ni un centavo.

- Gracias…-Responde con timidez la chica mientras los chicos salen corriendo y suben al carro que conducía Andrew.

El rubio muchacho y la chica castaña salieron de la tienda de suministros. Andrew metió las compras en la cajuela del carro y acompañó a la muchacha hasta la puerta del copiloto, ayudándola a subir.

- Makoto, me encantaría que nos acompañaras al lago, pero no te obligo, si no lo deseas puedo llevarte a casa- Explica el rubio.

- Creo que no me caería mal refrescarme un poco- Responde la chica castaña al piloto- Además, dudo de tus capacidades para cuidar de estos chicos.

Una carcajada divertida salió de labios del rubio muchacho, parece que le había causado gracia el comentario de ella.

- ¡claro que no! Soy el mejor niñero de Egham- Asegura Andrew.

- Y Yo la mejor nana de París- Reta Makoto.

- Bien. Entonces haremos buena mancuerna. Vamos a comprar algunas sodas y golosinas para los chicos y nos vamos al lago.- Explica Andrew.

- Me parece muy bien.-Apoya ella.

Los chicos compraron algunos suministros para su día de campo "express" para su suerte, Makoto llevaba entre sus compras un traje de baño nuevo y algunos otros accesorios veraniegos, parecía que el destino había conspirado para aquél día de campo, ¿o se trataba de una cita?

-000-

El camino de regreso a casa solo podía compararse con un funeral. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes habló. Jeditte manejaba pero por el espejo retrovisor podía ver a la mirada zafiro de Darien que pretendía matarlo.

Al llegar a la zona habitacional donde vivían los Hansford y los Shields, el rubio colocó su mano sobre la pierna de la chica de mirada amatista.

- En vista de que nuestra última cena juntos no salió muy bien, me gustaría invitarte a salir en la noche- Ofreció el rubio besando el cuello de la chica.

- Ey, ey ey. –Regaña Darien- Regresa tus manos al volante, Flint.

- ¡Darien!- gruñe la muchacha.

- Además, no creo que Rei tenga ganas de volver a salir contigo, ¿o sí, Rei?- Pregunta el chico Shields

- ¿Por qué supones eso?- Arquea una ceja la chica de rasgos orientales.- Claro que me encantará, Jeditte. Solo no vuelvas a llevarme a algún lugar como el de hace unas noches ¿quieres?

- Lo prometo, será una cena que nunca olvidarás- Ofrece con solemnidad el rubio.

- Te veo a las ocho entonces.

Rei besó fugazmente los labios del invitado de los Shields y bajó del auto sin despedirse de su vecino que la miraba desconsolado desde el asiento trasero del auto.

- ¿Sabes, Shields?- Llamó Jeditte.-Ésta será una noche que Rei jamás olvidará…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta con desconfianza el pelinegro.

- Ya lo verás, Darien…ya lo verás….-Asegura el rubio al bajar del auto.

Darien hizo lo mismo, pero no entró a su casa. Observó al rubio entrar riendo con una risa que él conocía muy bien: Era esa risa que escuchaba cada que estaba a punto de hacer algo terrible…

-000-

El día de campo había sido más lejos de lo que Makoto había imaginado. Andrew tuvo que conducir más de una hora para llegar a su destino.

Entraron a una casa a las afueras de Egham, una muy bella que era propiedad de los Hansford, contaba con su propio lago y los pequeños la conocían de sobra ya que eran invitados frecuentes.

Andrew jugaba pelota con los chicos dentro del lago mientras la muchacha castaña observaba divertida como los niños apaleaban prácticamente a Andrew.

- ¡Makoto, ven a ayudarme!-Suplicó el rubio.

- Si, Mako- Apoyó el pequeño Jacob- ¡Ven con nosotros!

- ¡Si, ven por que le estamos dando una paliza a Andrew!- Apoyó Josh.

La muchacha de ojos verdes accedió a unirse al juego en el lago, un partido de voleibol sanguinario en el cual los ganadores indiscutibles fueron Jacob y Josh. Cuando estuvieron agotados terminaron por salir del agua y comer unos emparedados que la chica castaña preparó, sin darse cuenta había caído la tarde por lo que entraron para darse una ducha antes de partir.

El destino volvió a conspirar contra ellos ya que después de haber hecho un clima perfecto una tormenta casi apocalíptica se desató en aquel lugar tan hermoso.

Andrew tuvo que avisar a sus padres y a Agatha, la abuela de los niños para explicarles que pasarían la noche en la casa de descanso debido al mal clima. Ni loco manejaría con lluvia.

Makoto preparó un poco de cocoa caliente para cenar y llevó a los pequeños Jacob y Josh a la cama.

La bella chica francesa les contaba a los niños una vieja historia que su madre solía contarle antes de ir a la cama; De cuando en cuando los niños interrumpían a la chica de ojos verdes para hacerle algunas preguntas, ya resuelta la duda se continuaba con la historia de la cual los niños no llegaron a escuchar el final ya que se quedaron dormidos.

La alta castaña sonrió al ver dormidos a los pequeños rubios y se puso de pie para salir, en la puerta del cuarto se encontró con Andrew que la observaba con una sonrisa muy diferente a aquella con la que la veía siempre. Ella hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Andrew, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí?- Se apena Makoto.

- El suficiente. Solo lamento no haber terminado de escuchar el relato…-Se entristece el rubio.

- ¿te estás burlando?- Frunce el ceño la chica de la coleta alta.

- No. Hablo en serio, Mako- Explica el alto- Vine a hacer las paces. Creo que mi comportamiento contigo no ha sido para nada decoroso desde que te conocí. ¿Me aceptarías una copa?

La muchacha de ojos verdes lo miró con recelo y él no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

- No pretendo proponerte nada malo. Solo creo que sería bueno matar el tiempo. ¿no lo crees?

- Está bien. Acepto

Los dos jóvenes bajaron a la sala donde los esperaba una botella de vino tinto y algunos canapés. Ambos tomaron asiento él en cómodo sofá y la chica francesa encendió el televisor jugando con el control Remoto.

- Makoto…-La llamó él.

- ¿sí?

Era en serio lo que te dije arriba. Lo lamento.

- ¿Lamentas qué?- Pregunta ella.

- Todo: La forma en que nos conocimos, todo lo que te dije y…

- Ahh ¿en serio?- Frunce el ceño la chica Kino- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

- No. Si pasa, Mako. Perdóname- Se disculpa el rubio- Te traté como un objeto y eso es totalmente inapropiado, tú eres mucho más que eso, Mako…

La alta castaña se quedó en silencio observando a Andrew, jamás esperó que ese chico bromista le hablase de esa forma.

- No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, porque fue maravilloso- Aclara él- me arrepiento de haberte dicho todas esas estupideces, es que desde que te vi me encantaste, me volviste loco…

- A…Andrew…-Se sonroja la chica francesa.

- No. No te incomodes. ¿lo ves? Siempre digo estupideces. No pretendo molestarte. Ya me di cuenta que tú no deseas nada más y yo no voy a insistirte. ¿amigos?

El joven Hansford extendió su mano a la chica ante él que lucía anonadada. Ella dudó un segundo y luego sonrió extendiendo la de ella.

- Amigos…

- Salud entonces, por nuestra amistad- Brinda Andrew.

- Por nuestra amistad…

- No sabía que fueras tan buena con los niños- Cambia el tema el ojiazul.

- Me gustan mucho- Respondió Makoto- Fui hija única y siempre quise tener hermanos.

- Ya veo- Se alegra el rubio.

- Y me doy cuenta que a ti también te encantan- Recuerda ella.

- Si. Darien dice que es porque jamás he madurado- Rió Andrew- Pero la verdad que es que me encantan. Yo tampoco tuve más hermanos; mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeño pero cuando Rei llegó a casa fui muy feliz.

- Ella te quiere mucho- comenta Makoto.

- Y yo a ella. No me importa que no llevemos la misma sangre, para mi ella es mi hermanita- Sonríe él. Aunque hace mucho que dejó de ser una niña.

- Es verdad, no es una niña.

- Lo sé. Y a menudo se molesta porque la sigo tratando como si aun lo fuera.

- Tienes que dejarla decidir, Andrew. –Aconseja ella.

- Si. Es verdad, aunque no es fácil. Siempre quiero protegerla y ella no hace nada fácil la tarea.

- Creo que tendrás que guardarte ese comportamiento protector para cuando tengas tus propios hijos…

- Si. Solo tengo que esperar que su futura madre acepte…-Responde por inercia el rubio.

Los ojos azules de Andrew se clavaron el los jade de Makoto, ese silencio hizo electrizante. Pese a que ninguno dijo nada, ella podía sentir su piel erizarse, sentía el deseo de él en su mirada y el de ella brotar por sus poros.

- Creo que mejor me iré a dormir- Se apena la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

- No, Mako- Tomó el su mano impidiendo que se fuera- Espera…

- ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

- No…nada. Que descanses…

- Gracias…igual tu.

La muchacha francesa salió con un mal sabor de boca y una rara sensación en el estómago ¿qué era eso que le hacía sentir aquel muchacho de ojos azules? No, esa no era la causa…

-000-

El que lloviera en casa de los Hansford no impidió que Rei continuara con sus planes de salir, por más que su madre le pidió que no saliera la muchacha no hizo caso alguno.

Un corto y ajustado vestido negro con formas rojas fue el atuendo de esa noche. "vestida para matar" decía implícitamente.

Escuchó trepara a alguien por su ventana. Sonrió, sabía de quien se trataba, así que fingió no percatarse y siguió arreglándose.

- Luces hermosa esta noche- Dijo una voz masculina.

- ¿De verdad te lo parezco?- Responde la muchacha dándose media vuelta y empujando sobre la cama al alto pelinegro recién llegado, haciéndolo sentarse.

- Él Respiró hondo sin poder emitir palabra alguna. La joven lo miró divertida, inclinándose ante el chico y subiendo la pierna a la cama, muy cerca de él para ajustarse las zapatillas.

- ¿E…entonces si saldrás hoy?- Articula con dificultad.

- Si. Tengo una cita ¿lo olvidaste?

- Pero llueve

- Nos iremos en auto.- Responde la chica sacando de su cajón un paquete de condones.

- Rei, ¿qué es eso?-Pregunta preocupado el pelinegrp

- pues son condones ¿qué más va a ser?

- No pretenderás…- Intenta murmurar el de ojos azules.

- ¿qué tiene de malo?. Tanto él como yo somos adultos- Dice Rei mientras se coloca un poco de perfume.

- No es el hombre adecuado.

- No tiene que serlo

- ¡Pero no lo amas!- Se queja el pelinegro.

- ¿y? ¿qué más da?- Responde Rei- él es libre, yo también ¿por qué no, Darien?

- Pues...

- Dame una razón para no hacerlo-Encara la joven.

- ¡Jeditte es un mentiroso! – Acusa él- ¡No es quien dice ser!

- ¿y entonces, quién es?- Pregunta Rei acercando sus pupilas amatista a las zafiro de Darien.

- Es un patán, Rei-Explica él- Te hará sufrir y te lastimará y…

- ¿y por qué es que te importa tanto?- Interroga la de ojos amatista acercándose más al joven ante ella.

- Porque…

- ¿sí?- Interroga Rei

- Porque…-Duda él por un segundo.

- Dime, ¿por qué?-Interroga ella acortando más la distancia.

- Porque te quiero como a una hermana, Rei. –Responde el pelinegro con nerviosismo alejándose de la muchacha.

- Ahh. Ya veo- Murmura Rei tomando su bolso- Entonces deja de preocuparte, Darien. "Tu hermana" sabe cuidarse sola.

La muchacha camina hacia la puerta hasta que un grito de él la detiene.

- ¡Rei, Espera!-Pide el pelinegro.

- Adiós, Darien…

El joven de ojos color zafiro vio como ella se le escapaba entre las manos. Se recriminaba una y otra vez su cobardía. Solo algo superaba el dolor de verla alejarse y era el miedo a que ella le dijera que no, el miedo a perderla…

-000-

La habitación de Darien Shields no era el mejor lugar del mundo para estar en esos momentos. Su malhumorado habitante se había encerrado a piedra y lodo luego de musitar algunas maldiciones y golpear un par de veces la pared de su cuarto.

Cuándo Gea Calculó que la furia del muchacho había bajado se atrevió a entrar. Era una mujer temeraria.

- Darien…- Lo llama la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- Mamá.- Dice seco el muchacho.

- ¿de verdad vas a dejarla ir?- Interroga la madre.

- ¿de quién hablas?

- ¿de quién más va a ser? De Rei- Explica la mujer.

El joven pelinegro observó a la mujer sentada a su lado con suma sorpresa. Sus pupilas zafiro se dilataron y el rostro de él palideció.

- No me mires así. Para nadie es un Secreto que estás enamorado de esa chica desde que eran unos niños- Dice la Señora Shields

- ¿cómo?

- Creo que ella merece saberlo- Sugiere ella.

- Son inventos tuyos, mamá. Entre Rei y yo solo hay una amistad. Nada más.- Asegura él.

- No intentes engañarme, muchachito- Habla en tono serio la mujer de ojos azules- No a tu madre. Puedes engañarte tú pero no puedes engañar a tu madre. Has estado loco por ella desde el primer día que Risa y ella llegaron a Egham y mi sexto sentido me dice que a ella no le eres indiferente.

- ¡Claro que le soy indiferente! ¿no ves que se ha ido con ese patán de Jeditte?- Responde desesperado el muchacho.

- Has tardado demasiado tiempo en sincerarte con ella, hijo- Reprocha con voz suave la mujer- Cualquier mujer se cansa de esperar tanto.

No podría decirle la verdad, madre ¿y si me rechaza? ¿y si no siente lo mismo por mi?- Interroga él.

- No lo sabrás hasta no decirle la verdad.

- No quiero perderla- Confiesa el muchacho.

- La perderás de todos modos si no le dices lo que sientes, y tal vez ésta vez la pierdas para siempre…-Dice Gea.

Darien agacha la cabeza. Un nudo corta las palabras en su garganta. Ya no se sintió capaz de decirle nada más a aquella mujer que le había dado la vida. Gea lo comprendió y se puso de pie caminando a la puerta.

- Piénsalo hijo. Tal vez por no arriesgarte pierdas al amor de tu vida para siempre.

Gea salió de aquella habitación dejando a Darien con sus pensamientos.

El joven se quedó en silencio mirando a la pared. Luego se puso de pié y caminó a su ventana. Cuántas veces corrió por esas calles con esa niña de ojos amatista, cuántas subieron a la casa del árbol en la propiedad de los Shields, cuántas aventuras, cuantos secretos y ahora, ahora ella estaba más lejos que nunca.

No le fue fácil sobreponerse a la noticia de que Rei se mudaría a París a estudiar la universidad, no podía con la idea de no tenerla cerca aun cuando charlaban casi todos los días por la computadora. ¿Podría vivir con el hecho de saber que ya no estaría nunca más en su corazón?

No lo creía. Se puso de pie y buscó su teléfono marcando el número de su vecina, no contestó.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero caminó a la habitación de su nada apreciado huésped para buscar alguna pista de dónde encontrarlos y justo como si alguien lo estuviera ayudando le encontró; Sobre la cama de Jeditte se encontraba una tarjeta con el nombre de un restaurante " Heaven" en Londres. si, seguramente ahí fue a donde Jeditte había llevado a Rei. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó el papel y las llaves de su auto, no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

-000-

La casa de campo de los Hasford era un lugar bastante grande y aterrador para la bella muchacha francesa.  
Makoto podría patear a diez hombres a la vez y levantar un árbol si se lo propusiera, pero los truenos…los truenos no eran lo suyo.

La chica de ojos verdes se revolcaba en la cama cada que escuchaba un trueno y pretendió soportarlo, pero al quinto rayo salió con su cobija y almohada colgando a cuestas, en el pasillo se encontró con Andrew en la misma situación que ella. Caminando con su cobija a cuestas y la almohada colgando de la mano derecha.

- ¿Andrew?- Se extrañó Makoto.

- Ma…Makoto ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues….¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Le tengo miedo a los rayos…- confiesa apenado el rubio

- ¿tú también?- se divierte la muchacha

- desde pequeño. Por eso Rei siempre se burlaba de mi oso de peluche.

- claro, escuché hablar de él. "El rehén"

- Si. Ese mismo, Rei era muy cruel.

- Y solo era una niña pequeña.- se divierte la castaña

- Una niña pequeña muy cruel. Muy muy cruel.

- eres un llorón.

La muchacha de ojos verdes rió divertida cuando el rubio hizo una mueca de sufrimiento pero sus gestos desaparecieron cuando un nuevo rayo cayó e hizo retumbar la casa.

-Si sigue haciendo este clima no podremos dormir nada.

- Entonces mejor veamos películas en la sala.

- Hecho. Yo prepararé algunos refrigerios.- Se anima la castaña- será una gran noche.

- Excelente idea, amiga- se anima el rubio.

- Puedo ser una amiga muy lista.

- Luego de Rei serás mi mejor amiga.

- Y luego de..bueno, tu puedes ser mi mejor amigo.

- ¿no tienes amigos?

- La gente puede llegar a sentirse atemorizada por una chica que sabe artes marciales ¿sabes?

- No entiendo porqué. A mi no me detuvo perder mi fecundidad al 80% con ese golpe que me diste.

- Eres un exagerado, ni siquiera te pegué tan fuerte.

- Eso lo agradezco de verdad. Creo que no podrí caminar

- Entonces no vuelvas a hacerme enojar.

- No me gustaría volverte a ver molesta nunca.

- Entonces no me molestes más y busca una buena película mientras yo preparo algo de comer. Estoy hambrienta.

- no irás a envenenarme.

- Si me pones Crepúsculo si. Te mataré

- Oh pero si tenía toda la colección en la sala.

Makoto lo observó con cara de sorpresa y el rubio se sonrojó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Son de…Rei

- No mientas. Rei detesta esas películas y lo sabes.

- Bueno… me gustan las castañas.

- Si te gusta la necrofilia

- ¡oye, Bella es humana!

- No. Es más cadáver que el resto del elenco. El helecho de mi departamento tiene más vida que ella.

- Estas celosa.

- Para nada, ya te lo dije. Tú no me importas y no podría estar celosa de un personaje de ficción. Es como si tú te encelaras del Sexy Chris Evans.

- ¿el tonto que salía en "no es otra tonta película de adolescentes" ¡por favor!

- ¡estás hablando de MI CRIS! No eres el único rubio Sexy, Hansford.

- Te parezco Sexy.

- ¡claro que no!

- Claro que sí, Kino. ¡te parezco sexy!

- ¡por supuesto que no!

El rubio bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras la castaña corría tras de él, en la cocina no tuvo otro lugar al cual escapar, estaba atrapado.

- ¿vasa a golpearme?- interroga el rubio cuando se ve acorralado.

- lo mereces, insultaste a mi Chris- apenas y puede decir la castaña mientras recupera el aliento.

- Lo merece. Es un idiota

- ¿puedo saber porqué? Interroga la castaña mientras acerca su rostro al de él

- Porque no soporto que ningún otro hombre te guste, Makoto.

- ¿de verdad?

- Como…amigos, quiero decir- Se corrige el rubio.

- Claro…amigos

Un trueno retumbó en toda la casa y la castaña brincó a los brazos del rubio, ambos corazones latían acelerados por la lluvia? quizás no.

La fuerza de gravedad entre ambos cuerpos fue incontrolable. Quizás fue por la fuerza con la que latían sus corazones, tal vez por el miedo a los rayos, quizás por el sentimiento que se desbordaba por sus poros.

Las manos de Makoto se enredaron en el cuello del rubio, los fuertes Brazos de Andrew se aferraron a la estrecha cintura de la castaña. El choque era inminente…

Ambas bocas se estrellaron con pasión arrebatada. El deseo brotaba por sus poros y no lo pudieron negar más. Ese beso los dejó sin aliento.

- ¿beso de amigos?- susurra él cuando consiguen recuperar el aliento.

- ¡al diablo la amistad!- gruñe ella mordiendo el cuello del rubio.

- ¡si, al diablo!- Apoya emocionado el joven inglés. que tira de la coleta alta de la castaña para apoderarse de sus labios con desesperación.

- Parece que ya hablamos el mismo idioma, querido.- Se emociona ella empujando a Andrew contra la pared, luego mordió su cuello.

- He aprendido mucho este verano…incluso algo de francés.

Una carcajada divertida se escapó de boca de la joven.

- Eso tendré que juzgarlo yo…

Y Makoto hizo un examen exhaustivo de los conocimientos del joven Inglés en lenguaje francés. Más de un "Oui, Oui" fue pronunciado sobre aquella barra. No fue lo único que se escuchó entre los rayos y los truenos. En un susurro, mientras la calma llegaba junto con el amanecer, dos palabras que Andrew jamás imaginó pronunciar salieron de sus labios "te amo" El silencio llegó después…

-000-

El camino de Egham a Londres jamás le había resultado tan largo aun cuando manejó arriba del límite de velocidad permitido. Se dirigió al restaurante señalado en aquella tarjeta "Heaven" pero era demasiado tarde, la pareja a la que buscaba según le dijeron los meseros ya se había retirado hacía ya un buen rato, había llegado tarde.

Triste y derrotado salió el pelinegro del aquél restaurante. Nada le podía doler más que saberla en ese momento entre los brazos de Jeditte y saber que nada más podría hacer, la guerra estaba perdida.

Tomó su auto y manejó de regreso a Egham hasta llegar a casa. No entró a su casa como lo había hecho otras veces. Se fue al patio trasero y subió a aquella vieja casa del árbol. Lo último que quería era escuchar las preguntas de su madre.

Caminó buscando una colchoneta y un cobertor que guardaba en una esquina. Los extendió y se tumbó sobre ellos, observando el cielo estrellado, después de todo aquella idea de su padre de poner un acrílico transparente en lugar de un techo de madera fue excelente, aunque al mirar las estrellas no podía dejar de pensar en los aretes de rubí con forma de estrellas que regalase a Rei para su cumpleaños número doce.

Rei…-murmura él con nostalgia.

Él intentó conciliar el sueño, pero definitivamente esa noche no podría pegar un ojo, las imágenes continuas de aquella chica de ojos amatista le venían una y otra vez a la mente, pero ahora a diferencia de siempre le causaba mucho dolor…

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí yo, reportandome luego de una corta, cooooorta ausencia :P  
Les dejo el penultimo capítulo de "aquel verano" Hagan sus apuestas, chicos y chicas ¿qué pasará? ¿cómo terminará? ¿encontrará Andrew a su osito?**

**Lo leeremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Quiero agradecer a tooodos los que me animan con sus Reviews.**

**Este fic nació hace ya rato ¿hace cuánto, Made?**

**Lo fui escribiendo poco a poco, sin mayores aspiraciones que divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien lo leyera. Espero que esté cumpliendo con su cometido.**

**Mil gracias a Irais, A made, a Cherry, a Sir charles, a Lady Eboli y a todos los que se dan su tiempo para leerme y animarme.**

**Ahora estoy en una ciudad lejana a la mía y aprovecho mi soledad para compartirla con ustedes :D Gracias por leer**

**La maga**


End file.
